The Truth Will Out
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda hovering between life and death in the hospital following her shooting, drifts between fantasy and reality for a time and upon awakening after her surgery realizes there may be some stumbling blocks along the way towards her future with Lee. Set in 4th season, it is AU and off-canon and not to be taken literally.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 1

As the case with Charlie Benton closed, Lee and Amanda went back to his place to talk.

When they entered the apartment Amanda nervously stated, "All right. What do we do now? Charlie obviously knows something-"

Lee shook his head as they went to sit down on the couch and he replied, "Honey, relax will ya? I'm sure he was just putting out feelers. You know, fishing for something-"

Amanda scoffed and and remarked, "Well gee, his smile and saying congratulations showed a lot of confidence on his face. I'm telling you he knows something! And if he knows it sure won't take long before other people we know discover it, my family included! Why were you so sure this plan of yours would work anyway?"

Lee put up a hand and protested vehemently, "Hey, hold on! I worked very hard to keep this under wraps-"

Amanda cleared her throat and nodded commenting, "Yeah, right. The pension papers that Edna De'Angelo brought up to the office that you had to look at? And what about my engagement ring?"

Lee was bewildered and answered, "What about the ring? You said you loved it-"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Of course I love it and I also love you but I need to know. Did you use your credit card or pay cash for it?"

Lee shook his head and sputtered, "I-I d-don't believe this conversation! I'm not telling you that! And what does that have to do with anything?!"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Lee! They can check credit card receipts and your bank statements-"

Lee then put his head back against the couch and groaned commenting slowly, "I know somewhere in that beautiful mind of yours that you're getting to a point. Would you please make it before my sudden headache gets any worse, huh?"

Amanda swallowed hard and reaching for her purse dug inside to a zippered pocket and pulled out the ring. Looking at it she realized how long it took for her and Lee to come together through their many obstacles but at that moment knew what had to be done.

Shaking her head she slowly brought Lee's hand over to her as tears came to her eyes. She then placed the ring in his palm closing his fingers over it and kissing his hand as tears fell she remarked softly, "I need time to rethink our future. I just don't think hiding this is the best option. I know we love each other and that's not going to change but I want you to keep the ring until we come up with a better solution."

Getting up from the couch she kissed his cheek and gulped stating, "I'm gonna take a cab home. Let me just get my coat."

As Amanda put on her coat and got her purse she then called for a cab while Lee sat on the couch stunned, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut!

Amanda then hung up and heading to the door she heard Lee gasp responding shakily, "S-So, that's it? We-We're over?"

Amanda looking back at Lee shook her head and answered, "Of course not. I love you with all my heart but as optimistic as you may be, I don't think you've really considered the fallout from the questions we're going to get from our family and friends. People at work have already begun to suspect something with us and will put two and two together just as Charlie did. And quite frankly somehow, I think my mother may even be onto it a little even if she doesn't say it. She's smart that way."

Opening the door finally Amanda responded gently, "I'll see you at work on Monday, Lee. And again, I do love you. Please believe that."

And with that she left, leaving Lee gripping the ring so tight it left a mark on his palm!

Taking it out of his hand, Lee thought of tossing it into the fireplace! But that was the old Lee.

The one who shut down completely on emotions, never caring about anything but being a top-notch agent.

Shaking his head he went over to his bar instead needing a good stiff drink and some clarity. The two didn't go hand in hand necessarily, but Lee didn't give a damn at this point!

As he poured himself a scotch he thought angrily, How can she give me back the ring and then say we're not breaking up?!

Taking his drink, he then decided to bring the bottle as well. Sitting down on the couch he took a sip of his drink while staring at the bottle.

Shaking his head he then stated out loud, "Okay, Stetson. You're not gonna lose the best thing in your life by doing this."

Taking another sip he put the drink down on the coffee table and got on the phone to dial Charlie Benton's number.

When Charlie answered Lee responded, "Charlie? It's Lee. I think you and I need to talk about whatever you think you know about Amanda and me."

Listening for a few minutes Lee nodded and replied softly, "Yeah well, it's real important. Come on over and maybe we can make a deal or come to some sort of understanding, huh? Please? I've never been more serious in my entire life."

Lee nodded again as he heard Charlie's response and gulped commenting, "Okay. Thanks, Pal. See you soon."

As Lee hung up he sighed feeling a lot of pressure being taken off his shoulders. He had to do something but he also knew that this ultimately could either resolve the conflict that Amanda had or end things between them for good.

He also decided that after his talk with Charlie he would sleep on the outcome, rather than call Amanda right after as he so longed to do to try and plead his case about their future.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 2

Charlie came by Lee's within a half hour and when Lee let him in he stated, "Thanks for coming. I know I dragged you away from something important but-"

As Charlie made his way over to the couch with his crutches he shrugged commenting, "Hey, no big deal. Besides, if it wasn't for you and Amanda-"

He stopped as he sat down and looking around queried, "Where's she at? I thought you'd both be here."

Lee sat down next to Charlie shaking his head and replied, "Uh, no. She had to go home."

Charlie looked carefully at Lee and knew right then that something was off.

He sighed and remarked, "Doggone it, Lee! Is what I said back at Ned's the problem here? Did I jump the gun and ruin the surprise for her?"

Lee narrowed his eyes at his friend and responded, "That depends. Is this gonna be off the record completely? Because I'm ready to make a deal if it's not-"

Charlie grimaced and commented, "Aw hell, Lee! I swear, nothing's going to print. Now, what's going on?"

Lee sighed and realized that if push came to shove, Charlie would keep this quiet if he knew how important it was.

Deciding to trust him Lee responded, "Okay. I did propose to Amanda a while ago but not the way I intended. It was during a case we were on. She was kidnapped and after finding her, I proposed then. It wasn't the most ideal place but we were in a very precarious spot and-"

Charlie chuckled in spite of the seriousness of it and cocking his head to the side looked at Lee and answered, "Wait. You only did it because you thought you both weren't gonna make it?"

Lee scowled and shook his head in denial and remarked, "Of course not! I had planned to do it the right way, but somehow things got messed up."

Charlie nodded and replied shrugging, "Seems to me that this career you two have should take a back seat once in a while, you know? Do your people take a hard line on having personal lives? To me, that's crazy. I just don't get it-"

Lee cut him off commenting, "Charlie, there are some things that have to remain secret for everyone's safety, you know?"

Charlie shook his head and getting up from the couch grabbed his crutches and responded, "That's a lot of bull and you know it! You gotta learn to balance them both and don't sacrifice one for the other. Don't worry about this. You guys will make it. And if anything does leak out it sure won't come from me, you got it?"

Lee nodded slowly as they went to the door and Lee patted Charlie's shoulder stating, "Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate you coming over. I guess I just needed reassurance."

Lee opened the door as Charlie waved it away and replied, "Forget it. You'd do the same for me. One last thing. Trust yourselves and your hearts. You'll always come out on top that way. Goodnight, Lee."

Lee nodded and swallowed hard as he watched his friend go to the elevator and stated, "Goodnight, Charlie. And thanks again."

Closing the door Lee let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in and muttered, "Whew!"

Looking at his watch, Lee thought it best to turn in. As he prepared for bed, he thought about Amanda and all the sacrificing she'd done over the years first with Joe and then later with the kids when she met Lee and joined the Agency.

Shaking his head as he laid down he stated aloud, "Charlie's right, Amanda. We'll figure out some way to do this life together right."

He closed his eyes finally hoping at least that Amanda was getting some rest tonight.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 3

Amanda woke the next morning as the sun was peeking through her windows.

Sitting up as she stretched she looked at her clock radio and reacted when the time showed 9 A.M.!

She scrambled out of bed responding, "Omigosh!" Yelling through her door she remarked, "Boys! C'mon and get dressed now! We're late!"

Running to her dresser she got her undergarments out and went to her closet grabbing a pair of jeans and her Georgetown sweatshirt and her sneakers and ran to the bathroom to change quickly and put her hair in a decent ponytail.

Brushing her teeth quickly she then grabbed her purse and keys and came out of her room and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks!

She heard voices downstairs and thought, What on earth? She heard not only her boys voices and Dotty's, but Lee's as well!

Shaking her head she then heard Billy and Francine's voices now! What was going on here? What were they doing here?!

Coming downstairs slowly Amanda thought, Okay Girl, you're definitely losing it. No one's here but your family. Get a grip!

But as she entered the kitchen, she found it empty.

Amanda nodded and stated, "I knew it! I was just dreaming it all! Phew! What a relief!"

She then went to get her coffee and then looked out the kitchen window in time to see the boys talking to...Billy?!

Putting her just poured cup down on the counter, Amanda went to the family room thinking she had just imagined the scene she saw.

As she paced around the room she looked at one point to the French doors and couldn't believe her eyes!

Rubbing her eyes she remarked, "Oh, no, no, no! Francine and my mother having a conversation? In what universe would that be happening?!"

She chuckled as she turned her back to the doors and shrugged responding, "Okay, now I'm dreaming but in this case it's a nightmare!"

She began talking to herself trying to make sense of anything that seemed unreal to her at this moment!

She paced again slowly remarking, "Okay. It's a disaster waiting to happen. Billy and Francine are here and they've not only met my mother but my boys and they're all getting along. Lee must know why they're here."

Shrugging helplessly Amanda then nodded stating, "Of course he knows! He instigated this whole thing to get me back! But I never dumped him! Why is he doing this? Doesn't he realize that it could blow any chance for a good future for us?! He really should have talked to me about it first. But I did tell him I needed time to think-"

Then the French doors opened and Dotty commented, "There you are! Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?"

Amanda stated shakily, "Mother, why are the boys home instead of at school? And why is Mr. Melrose here? Has something happened?"

Dotty remarked through the doorway to the patio," She's awake, everyone."

Looking at Amanda she responded, "Come say hello to everyone, Dear."

But as Amanda went toward the doors she saw not only Lee and Joe, but Dr. Smyth, Emily Farnsworth and her friend from a case long ago, Princess Penny!

Her mother was calling to her as she saw the color drain from Amanda's face, but Amanda felt the room spinning and suddenly fell to the floor in a heap!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 4

Amanda's world began to play like a movie in her mind as she suddenly saw herself laying in a hospital bed with her mother and Lee keeping vigil.

What's going on? she wondered. How sick am I?

Just then a voice stated to her, "Everything will be fine, Amanda. As soon as you make peace with your life."

Amanda was stunned as she slowly turned toward the voice that she recognized.

It was Carlton West, her late father!

Tears filled her eyes as she ran to him and they hugged!

Amanda gulped as she responded, "Oh Daddy, I miss you so!"

Carl West nodded as they parted remarking, "I know, Panda. You and your mother are never far from my thoughts. She looks well."

Amanda sniffed and commented, "Yes, she's fine. And my boys Phillip and Jamie, are too."

Carl chuckled lightly and responded, "Yes, I've seen them. You've done an amazing job with them. I'm so proud of you."

Amanda sighed and responded, "Thank you, Daddy. Now, I've gotta know something. Am I really in heaven?"

Carl shrugged, "Let's just say you're visiting right now. You're not dead but your body and mind are taking a much needed rest. The doctors have told your mother that you have a virus due to your chest injury and they're keeping an eye on that fever you developed."

Amanda bewildered stated, " I don't understand. I was cleared to return to work-"

Carl looked at his daughter and remarked gently, "Well Dear, you've had a lot on your plate these past four years. You come from strong stock like your mother and me but even strong people need to step back and reevaluate things in their life."

He looked down at the scene in the hospital room with Dotty and Lee and noticed them on either side of Amanda's bed holding her hands.

Then he queried, "That young man down there? He's my new son in-law?"

Amanda sighed as she wiped away a tear and nodded commenting, " I so wish you could've met him, Daddy. He's a wonderful man."

Carl nodded and remarked, " If he's so great, then why doesn't your mother know about the marriage?"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Oh, Daddy! It's complicated. And if you've been watching us all this time, then you know why!"

She turned from him but he brought her to face him and responded, "Amanda Jean, I know all I need to know about your secret career. But I also know how much your mother loves you and nothing you do would ever change that. Now let's take a walk."

Amanda and Carl were suddenly at the Agency bullpen where Amanda saw Paul Barnes of all people!

She looked at her father stating, "Can he see me, Daddy?"

Carl shook his head answering, "No, Honey. But here is where I take my leave-"

Amanda startled responded, "Why? Where are you going? I haven't talked to you long enough!"

Carl patted her hands and remarked, "Darling I'm always with you, but now you need to take this journey for yourself so that you can return to the people you love. Don't worry, Sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You'd better go now."

And then he was gone!

Amanda stood there for a moment not sure what to do but then swallowing hard, decided to trust what her father told her and forge ahead.

Paul Barnes appeared stating, "You're wrong! I do have a heart! Oz gave it to me, Scarecrow!"

Amanda answered, "I'm not Scarecrow. Ask anybody."

Then Francine came from the elevator and queried to her, "Really? Well, you ate that chicken salad sandwich meant for him and then thought you could fly. Explain that one, hmm?"

Billy suddenly came from his office and stated, "Wait, Francine. First she has to explain having dinner three nights in a row at the same restaurant with her partner when it wasn't even about work! Sounds like they were regulars to me!"

Amanda then becoming frightened responded, "You don't understand! We're not regular or normal! We're not anything to the world yet!"

Looking around then she cried out, "Mother, please help me!"

Dotty then appeared shaking her head remarking,"If you had just been honest from the very beginning Young Lady, this whole thing could have been avoided. What have I always taught you?"

Amanda answered softly, "Be truthful and breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

Dotty smiled and nodded commenting, "There. That wasn't so hard was it, Darling? Everything will be all right now."

Then Princess Penny appeared and stated to her with a smile, "I'll give you a few minutes and then you can go to Lee!"

As she disappeared Addi Birol approached Amanda and responded angrily to her, " Tell me what you know about Nightcrawler, Magda Petrak, and Scarecrow!"

Amanda shook her head and turned away stating, "No, I'm leaving now!"

Then Charlie Benton yelled from the elevator to Dotty, "Pull up a chair, Mrs. West! I got the real scoop on Scarecrow and Mrs. King!"

Amanda couldn't believe any of this was happening! Looking around she fervently wailed, "I need my shoes! The ones Glinda gave me! I wanna go home now...!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 5

Dotty and Lee had been keeping vigil at the hospital the past couple of days during Amanda's recent health scare. The doctor assured them that antibiotics were being administered but it would be a little while longer before they'd see results of Amanda coming out of it.

Lee had checked in with Billy letting him know the situation and that he'd be at the hospital. Dotty had the boys staying at a neighbor's house while she stayed at the hospital. She promised they could see their mother when she was a bit stronger and would let them know soon how she was doing.

He came into the room and queried to Dotty, "How's she doing?"

Dotty shook her head and stated, "Oh, gosh! I don't know. The things she's been saying don't make sense-"

Lee pulled the other chair over and sat next to Dotty and asked, "What things?"

Dotty sighed and remarked, "Well, I understood her talking to her father at first earlier but then she started naming people from the movie, "The Wizard Of Oz."

Lee shook his head trying to remain calm and pretended he was confused as he answered, "What people?"

Dotty shrugged and remarked, "Glinda, The Good Witch Of The North? Amanda said something about wanting the shoes back. That girl has never had ruby slippers in her life! And the Wizard who didn't have a heart, only it was The Tin Man she meant and then she asked for The Scarecrow to help her get home! Honestly, haven't you ever seen that movie?"

Lee went to help Dotty up from her chair and responded quickly, "Ah look, why don't you go lie down for a while and I'll stay here and if anything changes, I'll come get you, all right?"

Dotty nodded and sighed as she kissed Amanda's forehead stating, "I'll be back soon, Darling."

She left and Lee sighed as he sat down once more and took Amanda's hand kissing it and remarked, "I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours right now."

Looking at the door and then back at Amanda he whispered, "You gotta stop watching that movie or reading the book. It could get us in an awful lot of trouble, Honey."

Meanwhile from up above Amanda was surveying the scene before her stating sadly, "I don't understand why I'm still here. Shouldn't I be awake by now?"

Then a voice answered, "Perhaps you're not ready yet, Amanda."

Expecting to see her father she turned around and it was Joe's father, Jack!

Amanda shook her head and responded, "Aw, Jack! It's good to see you!"

They hugged and he replied, "And you as well, Amanda. How are my grandsons?"

Amanda gulped and remarked, "Getting bigger every day. So tell me. Why do you think I'm not ready to go back?"

Jack shrugged and stated, "Well, the other night when you and Lee were talking I noticed you gave him back the engagement ring. You shouldn't let what happened to you and Joe mar any future plans-"

Amanda commented slowly, "Well, that wasn't the reason but I appreciate your concern."

Jack then nodded remarking, "The newspaper fellow then? Saying he had the scoop on the two of you? What was it?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Does it really matter?"

Jack sensed something that was being hidden by his former daughter in-law and nodded slowly replying, "I'd say it does. It might help to talk about it, hmm?"

Amanda sighed and relented commenting, "Well, the man down there? Lee? He and I have been working together for four years now and it's not your usual job. It is IFF- International Federal Films. They make documentary films. But actually it's an Itelligence Agency. You know, with spies and all. But they hate the term "spies". Lee describes himself as an intelligence operative-"

Jack shook his head and remarked, "Is Joe aware that you've been with these people all this time?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "Not until just recently. I was going to tell him about Lee and our engagement at lunch one time but then Joe told me about Carrie and well, then I had to put it off. But he knows now."

Jack sighed stating, "About the job? And Lee?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yes. He's worried about our safety of course, but I told him he has to keep it to himself for security reasons."

Jack taking all this in slowly querying, "What about Dotty and the boys? Do they have any idea?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No. See, the less anyone knows the better."

Jack commented, "It must be very difficult for you. So, now you're engaged to Lee. Have you shared that with her?"

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "It's complicated. We haven't told anyone because of a case we were on. The son of one of Lee's contacts was kidnapped. The boy is fine now but we talked about it and it just hit too close to home as they say, so we're going to elope."

Jack shook his head replying, "Whew. And you've been safe up until recently, hmm?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Yes, but there's a lot at stake here. We have to do this right."

Jack looked down at the hospital room scene and nodded remarking, "Now it's beginning to make sense. I'm sure Carl sees it."

Carl appeared on the scene and nodded stating, "I do, Jack. And if Amanda thinks about it, she will too."

Amanda bewilderedly responded, "What are you two talking about? "

Carl replied simply, "The truth will set you free, Dear."

Jack responded, "Don't you see? You do have that virus but the fever was your way of hiding after all you've been through these past four years."

Amanda shook her head remarking, "Wow. So my body shut down and my head told me to run for the hills which is how I wound up here?"

Carl chuckled, "In a way yes, Darling. So now, you know what you have to do?"

Amanda commented warily,"Yes. But what about the safety of our family?"

Carl shrugged and answered, "Lee's kept you all safe these past four years. Don't you believe he can continue that for the future?

Amanda sighed and nodded stating, "I have told him that I trust him with my life."

After a long moment she commented, "All right. I think I can go back now."

She then looked at her father and remarked, " Only if you promise not to leave me, okay?"

Carl hugged his daughter and replied, "Never, Sweetheart. I told you. You and your mother are never far from me."

Taking Amanda's hand he stated, "Here, let me walk you back..."

Walking with her father, Amanda felt that everything she'd been through was too surreal. How was she to come to terms with her life now?

Carl knew that she had a long road ahead of her but with her family by her side, she'd make it. He had faith even if she didn't at this moment.

As Amanda hugged her father at the passageway she gulped responding, "I think I'll miss you most of all."

Carl laughed and replied, " Lee's right. You have been watching that movie too much. Take care, Sweetheart..."

Then Amanda opened her eyes and looked around and saw she was in a hospital room and next to her was Lee, asleep in the chair.

Lee woke with a start as he found Amanda tugging at his sleeve!

Kissing her hand he sighed with relief stating, "Thank God! Now, just stay right there! I'm gonna get the doc and your mom, all right?"

Amanda watched him go quickly out the door and shaking her head slowly looked at the tubes she was attached to and muttered, "Where can I go, anyway?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 6

Lee had gone to get Dotty and Amanda's doctor after she'd awakened on the third day of her stay in the hospital.

As Amanda looked around the room she noticed a cot in the far corner of the room. Dotty must have stayed with her but how long has she been here?

She tried to remember where she was last but it just wouldn't come to her. She felt like a worn out dishrag and frustratingly sighed as she laid against the pillow once more.

Just then Lee and her mother walked in and Dotty kissed her cheek and smiled stating, "Oh Panda! It's so good to see you awake again! We've been so worried-"

Amanda shrugged and replied, "I really don't understand. What happened to me and how long have I been here and who's cot is that-"

Lee chuckled and kissed her temple responding gently, "Easy, Sweetheart. We'll fill you in once the doc is finished checking you over, okay?"

The doctor came in and queried, "Mrs. King? Glad to see you're awake finally. How are you feeling?"

Amanda shrugged and responded," A little out of it. Confused I suppose."

Looking at Dotty and Lee he remarked, "Could you both step outside until I'm finished examining her, please? I promise it won't be long."

Dotty began to protest but Lee took her arm and nodded to the doctor as he led Dotty out answering, "Sure thing, Doc. She has to check on her grandsons anyway."

Amanda stated, "Tell them I miss them, Mother!"

When he and Dotty got to the waiting area Dotty exclaimed, "Lee Stetson! I wanted to be with her when he was examining-"

Lee nodded quickly and remarked, "I know. Look, why don't we go get some coffee ? Then when we come back we can ask him about letting the boys come visit today, huh?"

Dotty nodded slowly and stated sighing, "All right. But what if we're not back when he's through?"

Lee responded, "He'll have us paged. Don't worry. C'mon."

They went to the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables after getting their coffee.

After a moment Dotty asked Lee, "So when exactly did you meet my daughter?"

Lee thought, Oh, boy! Here we go. Deciding to tell her part of the truth he stated, "It was about four years ago. IFF was doing a documentary at a train station. She was with someone dropping them off and-"

Dotty nodded replying, "Dean MacGuire. They were dating at the time and for some silly reason she wore just her nightgown under her coat that day."

Dotty shook her head remembering as she added, "She said she wouldn't be long and was taking him to the station because he didn't want to leave his car out in the rain. Do you know it took her almost an hour and a half to come home?"

Lee cleared his throat and nonchalantly stated, "Really? So, what happened?"

Dotty chuckled and responded, "She told me all she did was say goodbye to him as he got on the train but then he left his suitcase on the platform! She then had to get on the train to give him the suitcase but the train was pulling out! She had no choice but to wait until they got to the next stop and get a cab back to the station to get her car. I couldn't believe it."

As Lee chuckled picturing Amanda in that predicament all the while knowing it didn't happen Dotty shook her head realizing she'd talked too long and remarked, "I'm sorry. You were about to tell me-"

Then there was a page for Dotty to Amanda's floor and Lee and Dotty went back up.

The doctor met them in the hall outside Amanda's room and commented, "Mrs. West, your daughter's definitely out of the woods now. Her fever's broken and she's responding well to the antibiotics but I'd like to keep her one more night just to be safe, all right?"

Dotty nodded and stated, "Oh thank you, Doctor! That's wonderful news isn't it, Lee?"

Lee smiled, "You bet. Uh, Doc? Is it all right if her sons come by to see her for a little while?"

The doctor nodded and remarked, "Of course, but not too long. She still needs her rest."

Looking at his watch he then responded, "Well if you both will excuse me, I have to see to my other patients now."

The two nodded and thanked the doctor and as he walked away Lee commented to Dotty, "When do the boys have lunch period?"

Dotty glanced at her watch answering, "In a little while. Why?"

Lee thought quickly and remarked, "Well, maybe I can go pick them up now so they can at least have a little time with her during lunch and then I can go get the fridge restocked for tomorrow when you bring her home-"

Dotty shook her head replying, "Oh, that's sweet of you but I can't ask you to do all that! I'll go get them but I'll go to the store later after I drop them back at school, all right? Besides, you look like you could use some rest. Let me just tell her where I'll be."

As Dotty went into the room Lee shook his head thinking, Perfect! This will give Amanda and I a real chance to talk about what she may or may not remember here...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 7

After Dotty left and Lee went in to sit with Amanda, the two suddenly felt ill at ease with one another not knowing why.

Amanda clearing her throat stated, "It'll be wonderful to see the boys. It must have scared them terribly not knowing what was wrong with me."

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah, Amanda. About that. Do you remember anything that happened before you got here or since?"

Amanda thought hard for a moment and putting her head down she nodded slowly and replied, "I gave you my engagement ring to hold. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was just worried about what Charlie might have known about us. But we aren't over. I still love you. You know that, right?"

Just then, the nurse came in and remarked, "The doctor wants another blood sample to check before you leave tomorrow. Shouldn't be but a moment here. I understand your sons are coming by for lunch? Bet they're looking forward to you being home again-"

Lee annoyed at the interruption mumbled under his breath, "Not half as much as I am."

Amanda gasped shaking her head at Lee hearing him and covered by commenting to the nurse as she was drawing Amanda's blood, "Yes, I'm sure they are. They were probably frightened not knowing what happened. But I'm all right now, thank goodness."

The nurse stated, "I'm just glad the antibiotics kicked in when they did. Your fever had us worried."

Shaking her head as she took the needle out of Amanda's arm and bandaged the area, she responded, "That must have been some dream you had! Well, you're all set. Listen, when your family gets here, we'll get the wheelchair and you can go to the cafeteria with them, all right?"

Amanda thanked her as she left the room and sighed as she looked at Lee and queried, "Okay. What did she mean by the dream I had?"

Lee stated, "The morning after we had our talk, I called but your line was busy. So I decided to come over and came to the back door and your mom let me in. You came down and had your purse and told the boys they were going to be late for school. Amanda, it was Saturday."

Amanda shook her head and replied, "It was?"

She then said quickly, "The boys were arguing about some movie they watched-"

Lee then nodded realizing what movie and responded, "The Wizard Of Oz, right?"

Amanda was floored and asked, "How did you know?"

Lee chuckled lightly and commented, "Lucky guess. Anyway, your mom said something to you and that's when you hit the floor. Scared the hell out of us, Honey."

Amanda gulped and responded, "What did Mother say? What did I say?"

Lee shook his head and stated, "She said, "Let's stop the argument right now." And you said, "I don't believe this is happening." and passed right out. We got you here straight away and you've been here now for three days-"

Amanda responded with shock, "Three days? For a fever?"

Lee squeezed her hand and sighed answering, "Yes. The doctor said you had a virus and you had developed a fever from the virus and they put you on antibiotics immediately."

Amanda gulped and stated, "Omigosh."

Lee kissed her hand and remarked, "Thank God you came back to us! Anyway, that's why I wanted to know if you remembered anything. To shed some light on why you weren't coming out of it."

Amanda nodded and replied, "I'm so sorry I scared you and Mother. The truth is, everything is kind of jumbled in my head and I can't make heads or tails out of what's real and what isn't right now."

Lee looked at her and thought, I'd better take this slow with her. Clearing his throat he commented, "Uh, your mom said you were mentioning people from the movie and she heard you mention your dad as well. Any of that ring a bell?"

Amanda swallowed hard as she recalled her father and how losing him affected both Dotty and herself all those years ago. There would never be another man quite like him ever again.

She sighed as she responded, "He was a wonderful man. I think he would've liked you."

Lee stroked the top of her hand with his thumb and replied gently, "Yeah, after a fashion that is. I know I took some getting used to-"

Amanda giggled and responded, "Some? Oh, my! Don't get me started-"

Lee retorted chuckling, "Oh, yeah? You weren't exactly a cakewalk either."

Amanda nodded and stated, "Well, I never told you not to look at me when we'd talk. But then I understood later as I got a little more familiar with the Agency-"

Amanda then had something flash in her mind and suddenly remarked nervously, "Paul Barnes."

Lee looked at her and shrugged, "What about him?"

Amanda shook her head as she struggled to remember and then queried, "Has he been in town recently?"

Lee stated, "No, not since we helped him on the last case he was involved in. Why?"

Amanda commented, "Because I think he was in whatever dream I may have been having. Isn't that silly?"

Lee then responded, "No. Especially since you were mumbling about the movie. Amanda, I think I know now what happened when you were out all this time. It was the Agency you had on your mind. Look if you remember anything else please just tell me and don't mention this to your mom at all until we sort this out, okay?"

Amanda nodded slowly and answered nervously, "Right. You mentioned my father before as well. What do I tell Mother about that?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Well, she said she thought that you were talking to him anyway. Just tell her you don't remember too much about it for now, huh?"

The phone next to her bed rang just then and Amanda answered, "Hello?"

Dotty stated, "We're here. Can I bring the boys up?"

The nurse had just walked in then and Amanda answered, "Sure. The nurse is here and she's gonna get the wheelchair for me now. See you soon."

Hanging up she looked at Lee and responded, "Whew. Here we go..."

As the nurse was helping Amanda get ready, Lee waited out in the hall wondering about the connection between the movie and her father if there was any...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 8

Dotty and the boys greeted Lee in the hall outside Amanda's room and Dotty queried, "Is Amanda ready?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "The nurse is helping her get ready. She didn't want to be in her hospital garb for lunch with you. She'll be out soon."

Phillip shrugged responding, "We don't mind, Mr. Stetson. We just wanna be with her."

Lee cleared his throat and commented, "Hey, Guys. You can call me Lee, all right?"

The boys both nodded to Lee as the door opened and the nurse was wheeling out Amanda!

They all exchanged hugs and Lee thanking the nurse stated to everyone, "I'll get the elevator."

The nurse then left them and the boys helped bring Amanda into the elevator with Dotty and Lee following close behind.

As they were heading down to the cafeteria Phillip remarked, "Hey Mom, I bet you could do some excellent wheelies on this thing!"

Jamie chimed in, "That would be cool-"

Dotty shook her head and cut in responding, "Boys, there will be no wheelies! Honestly!"

Amanda shook her head chuckling and nodded, "Yeah, okay. Maybe after lunch-"

The boys stated together, "Cool!"

Dotty admonished her daughter stating, "Amanda!"

Amanda looked at Dotty smiling and answered, "It was a joke, Mother! Really!"

Everyone laughed coming out of the elevator as they went into the cafeteria. Dotty stated, "All right, Boys. Why don''t you help your mother to a table while Lee and I get the food."

As the three left towards the back of the room Dotty and Lee started by getting the boys and Amanda sandwiches and as Dotty got out her wallet Lee shook his head responding, "My treat today, I insist."

Dotty thanked him and putting away her wallet took the first tray over to the table and sorted the food out and then went back for her own.

When everyone was settled at last Amanda commented, "You know, I could probably sit in a normal chair-"

Lee looking around whispered to her, "Hey. Do you want to get in trouble here? The chair stays."

Amanda stuck out her tongue in a mock fashion making the boys laugh as she replied,"Well, you're no fun!"

As they ate Amanda still had troubling thoughts on her mind and asked, "Uh, Fellas? Back at home the day I got sick? What were you two arguing about? It was about a movie, right?"

Lee cleared his throat and remarked, "Uh, Amanda-"

Amanda patted Lee's hand answering, "It's all right, Lee."

Phillip stated, "It was "The Wizard Of Oz", Mom. Something about The Tin Man and the heart he had-"

Jamie shook his head and retorted, "No, Doofus! He got the heart at the end of the movie when The Wizard gave it to him! Remember? They tried to get Dorothy to the balloon but she missed it because of the dog? Maybe you should watch it again-"

Phillip tersely replied, "Maybe you should!"

Amanda responded firmly, "Boys, that's enough and no name calling! It wasn't that important anyway, I was just curious. Now, finish up and then maybe we'll have some time outside in the garden area before you have to leave, okay?"

The boys nodded sullenly and went back to eating as Dotty responded to Amanda, "You know Dear, you seem a little preoccupied with that movie. Was it something specific that upset you? You can tell us-"

Amanda then shook her head and changed the subject stating, "I'm finished. Boys, let's go outside for a bit now, huh?"

As Phillip and Jamie helped Amanda outside Dotty commented to Lee, "What did I say? And look, she barely touched her lunch-"

Lee sighed and teased lightly, "Well, it is hospital food. Trust me, once she's home and has your famous pot roast she'll feel better, okay?"

Gesturing toward the exit he remarked, " C'mon. Let's go join them, all right?"

Dotty nodded and got up with Lee taking the trays stating, "I'll be right out. I just wanna clean up here."

He watched Dotty go out and thought, Now I gotta know what Amanda's really hiding. Hopefully, she'll tell me later and we can get this cleared up soon...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 9

As Dotty and the boys left, Lee and the nurse helped Amanda get settled back in her room.

Amanda smiling stated, "I'm so glad the boys were able to come and they're feeling better about this whole thing. I really will be all right, you know?"

The nurse checked Amanda's chart made a few notations and remarked finally, "I'm going off duty now but if you need anything Mrs. King, just press the call button. Have a good evening."

Amanda and Lee both thanked her and the nurse left the room.

Lee sighed as he sat in the chair next to Amanda's bed. Amanda noticed his demeanor and queried, "Is something the matter? You can tell me."

Lee nodded and stated, "As a matter of fact, yes there is. Your mom mentioned that you seem to be preoccupied with "The Wizard Of Oz" movie and I also have that feeling. Earlier you brought up Paul Barnes who just happens to be the Wizard of the Oz network in our Agency. Then there's the matter of your seeing your father or talking to him during your fever period. Is there a connection here? I definitely know that through all the background checks we did on you and your family over the years that your father was a salesman only. No secret life at all. So if you can, I want you to try to clear up my confusion here. I'm asking because I only just want to help you. I love you and I don't want you to feel that you can't share something with me, okay?"

Amanda's eyes filled with tears and she nodded slowly and swallowing hard she replied, "I haven't said much because I'm not really sure that you won't call Dr. Pfaff after I tell you what I do remember from the fever."

Lee chuckled and shook his head responding, "No, believe me I won't! He and any any other "quacks" like him are staying out of this. So please go ahead."

Amanda gulped and getting a tissue wiped her now damp eyes and stated, "All right. Yes. I did see and talk to my father. I thought I was dead but he assured me that I was just resting-"

Lee put up a hand and responded, "Hold on. Resting?"

Amanda remarked nodding, "My body had the virus but my head had the fever which was my mind's way of taking a vacation sort of-"

Lee was thoroughly confused now and took Amanda's hands and kissed them stating, "Honey, I'm trying to understand this. You were up in, what I assume was heaven with your father who was telling you to take a break from...reality down here? Why?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "I know it's silly but-"

Lee quickly stated, "No, it isn't. I don't think. But you did have a high fever."

Sighing he shook his head and responded slowly, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. But I do know that if Pfaff were here he'd spout some mumbo jumbo about a mental snap of some sort and then blame the business on it-"

At her silence he stated carefully as he looked at her, "Or me, right?"

Amanda was about to answer and Lee remarked, " Why didn't you ever talk to me about your fears? You know I'd never want to see you hurting about anything-"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Lee! I was trying to do what the rest of you do. I shut things out as they happened because I knew I couldn't tell Mother and the boys anything and Francine and I aren't what you'd describe as chummy, so-"

Lee jumped in stating, "Amanda, I know how hard you've trained to be like us. You're great in what you've accomplished at the Agency and you have qualities there that make you a complete and unique entity to this business. Believe me, that's not a bad thing at all. You figure things out in a way that none of us even fathom and you're resourceful in ways that we aren't. That's one of the things Billy noticed about you right off the bat, even if I was too stupid at the time to notice. But Sweetheart, we're not mind readers. If something's bothering you you have to let us know so we can help you with it, okay?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Okay. Well, I still have a problem with guns. I guess I always will, but there was something else that Jack pointed out to me-"

Lee shook his head and replied, "Jack? Jack who?"

Amanda chuckled and answered, "Oh, sorry. Jack King, my ex-father in-law. He was there, too."

Lee shook his head thinking, This is getting stranger by the minute!

Clearing his throat he stated, "Okay, what did he have to say?"

Amanda sighed and responded, " He and Daddy both felt that I should tell Mother the truth about the job and our plans and they thought that's why I wasn't coming back from the fever. Because I've been confused about everything."

Amanda then cupped his cheek and stated, "I know what we discussed as far as eloping but Honey, if you kept me and my family safe all this time I think we'll be all right for years to come-"

Lee cut in stating, "I dunno, Amanda. A lot could go wrong-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Well, I have faith in you and in us. Besides, Billy and Francine wouldn't let anything happen and wasn't it you that told me that night in the woods when we were hiding from Sacker that this isn't a job for pessimists?"

Lee kissed her palm and nodded slowly as he remarked, "You do have an excellent memory. But there are three other people to consider now. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to the boys or your mother either."

Amanda swallowed hard as she went into his arms gently and nodded responding, "I know. But if we do this right we'll all be able to help each other have the best life possible, okay?"

Lee pulled back slowly and looked at her querying, "How did I get so incredibly lucky to find someone like you?"

Amanda kissed him and replied, "I ask myself the same thing every day, Mister."

They kissed again and Lee sighed as he remarked, "Okay. Since your mom will be back any time now, I'm gonna go talk to Billy and Francine and give them a heads-up on our situation. Let's revisit this when you get home tomorrow, all right?"

Amanda nodded and responded, "Right. Now why don't you go home and get some proper rest after you see Billy since I'm all better, huh?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "Thought you liked my company?"

Amanda answered, "You know I do, but even food at your place would be better than eating here another night."

Lee shook his head and responded, "All right. Guess I'll order some Chinese and look at a TV movie."

Amanda smiled and replied, "Well, you'll be fine. It's just one night."

Lee chuckled as he gave her one last kiss and stated, "You know, if you change your mind-"

Amanda pointed to the door and remarked, " Sorry, Pal. Out you go."

Lee gave her a mock salute and answered, "Yes, Ma'am!"

He shook his head as he got to the parking lot and started the car thinking how normal his life was becoming and realized suddenly that it wasn't as scary as he imagined years ago and that he would survive...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 10

Amanda woke to the sound of the hospital machines beeping in a constant rhythm and slowly looking around then remembered where she was. She was in the Los Palmas hospital in California due to a gunshot wound that nearly killed her!

Dotty and Lee had been in and out of her room daily since she'd first awakened from her surgery. Amanda of course had lots of questions for Lee but he assured her that he would tell her later about the incident when she was stronger and not to worry about anything but her recovery.

Amanda then noticed Lee asleep in the chair next to her bed. Gingerly reaching out for the water pitcher on the bed stand near her she sighs leaning back against the pillow frustrated because she can't reach it!

Now what? she muses. Looking at the cup which is a bit closer to her, she tries again only this time she knocks the plastic cup to the floor waking Lee immediately!

Leaning in to kiss his wife he smiles and states, "Morning, Beautiful."

Amanda chuckles in spite of her pain and replied, "Oh, my. Are you on any meds yourself because I must look a wreck. My hair's all mussed up and-"

She then takes the top edge of her gown to look at the chest injury but Lee gently takes her hand away and shakes his head responding, "Don't. Don't go there. You're gonna be fine. You're as beautiful to me now as you were the day I met you. Don't ever forget that, Amanda."

Amanda sighed and swallowed hard remarking, "When I think about these last few days and what you and Mother must have gone through-"

Lee sighed and answered, "It's nothing compared to what you've been dealt with, Sweetheart. I never thought you'd be in this kind of situation. It's what I've always tried to keep you from with our job and now, here you are-"

Amanda shook her head and clasped her husband's hand tightly as she noticed Lee's eyes watering as he turned away and she stated softly, "Hey...look at me. Lee, c'mon. Look at me."

Lee swallowed hard as he looked back at her and tears were falling from his eyes as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Honey. I'm so sorry."

Amanda reached out and cupped his face wiping his tears away with her thumbs gently and answered, "You didn't do this, Lee. It was an accident. Plain and simple, all right? Am I upset? You bet. But you had nothing to do with it. I know that and I want you to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over, okay?"

Lee slowly sighed and nodded remarking, "Yeah, you're right. But your mom and I were really scared, Honey."

Amanda nodded and replied, "I know. But I'm here which proves that I'm one of the lucky ones that can beat the odds, huh?"

Lee stated smiling, "You bet. Now, what was that hitting the floor earlier?"

Amanda shrugged and replied, "Oh, I was thirsty and tried to get the water but couldn't reach it so I then went for the cup and-"

Lee nodded chuckling as he responded, "I get it. Here, you can use mine."

He poured his cup halfway and Amanda carefully took it from him and sipped.

Putting the cup on the stand she remarked, "Thank you. Where's Mother?"

Lee shrugged and answered, " Hopefully getting some sleep. We've been taking turns as you know but you were asleep when I sent her out of here at midnight-"

Amanda shook her head querying, "Midnight? What about hospital rules and visiting hours?"

Lee cleared his throat commented, "We have your doc's special permission to be here and you know I have connections everywhere-"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "Yes, but you need your rest as well. That chair looks awfully uncomfortable."

Lee then winks at Amanda and points to the other side of the room replying, "That's what cots are for, Honey."

Amanda is about to reproach him but as she's holding his hand she notices the gold band on his ring finger and swallows hard remembering their new status and asks carefully, "Uh, Lee? How long have you been wearing that? Have you been wearing that just when we're alone together, or-"

Lee shook his head not following her at first and then saw her glance down at his ring finger and did a double take! Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly he uttered, "Oh, my God!"

Amanda patted his hand as she commented, "Sweetheart, it's all right. Maybe Mother didn't notice it. After all, it's been hectic here and-"

Lee broke free of Amanda and stood up to pace and shook his head stating, "I guess I wasn't aware I still had it on. I'm sorry, Honey-"

Dotty then suddenly entered startling them both and stated firmly, "As well you should be! I never thought in my wildest dreams that my daughter would ever be dating a married man! I want an explanation Young Man, and I want it now!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 11

Lee and Amanda were rendered temporarily speechless by Dotty's sudden entrance into the room as they were discussing the ring on Lee's finger!

Dotty shook her head stating to Lee, "I want to know exactly what you think you are doing by leading my daughter on with this tawdry affair-"

Amanda cut in responding, "Mother, please. It isn't like that at all-"

Lee remarked, "It certainly isn't, Mrs. West. There's nothing tawdry about my feelings for Amanda. I have love and respect for her that goes beyond anything I've ever known before. And she feels the same way-"

Dotty scoffs replying, "Oh, really? Probably because she's blindsighted by all your charm. Tell me, Lee. What does your wife have to say about all this? I imagine she has no idea that the two of you have been dating for quite a while now."

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "As a matter of fact, she does-"

Dotty sighed and sat down in the chair near Amanda and looked at her commenting, "I don't believe this. You have two impressionable children at home. What are you going to tell them? What in heaven's name made you think this was a good idea? Now Darling, I know you're a grown woman and can make your own decisions but you have them to consider here. My own grandchildren! Don't you realize that these affairs don't go anywhere? You have truly taken leave of your senses here."

Shaking her head then she glanced at Lee suddenly and surprised uttered, "Wait. What did you just say? That your wife knows you've been dating? That's ridiculous. You mean you have an open marriage where you come and go as you please?"

Amanda sighed then and responded, "Mother! Where do you get such crazy notions?"

Dotty shrugged and remarked, "Arlene Francis and Phil Donahue. They have excellent shows if you'd take the time to watch them, Dear. Anyway,now it's making sense. The times that you'd race out of the house saying you'd be gone for an hour? Or the time you said you had a headache and needed to go to the drugstore for aspirin and didn't come home for six hours?"

She chuckled then and stated to Lee, "Maybe you were with her when she called from Germany in the middle of the night saying she'd been arrested-"

Amanda shook her head responding, "Now Mother, that was the truth! It was a misunderstanding that IFF had to clear up but I was released, okay?"

Dotty put up her hands remarking to Lee, "All right. If your wife understands about the two of you dating, then she won't mind if you ended the marriage once and for all. Lord knows it was hard for Amanda when Joe left, but she knew it would get even harder for the boys if he'd stayed any longer given the problems they had then-"

Lee shook his head stating, "I'm not getting a divorce."

Amanda shook her head responding, "I'm not making him get one-"

Dotty got up from the chair and shrugged commenting, " I just wish your father were here to talk some sense into you. He really had a way of-."

She looked at Amanda blankly and asked, "What did you say? You're not making him get a divorce that he's not getting anyway? I don't understand."

Amanda sighed and gestured to the chair stating, "Mother, please sit down. Lee and I have something to tell you that we should have told you about a while ago but it's been complicated. It's about our career and our relationship."

Lee brought the other chair over and sat down. Nodding to Amanda he looked at Dotty and responded, "In that order. But after we tell you what we need to, it needs to stay with us for safety reasons, okay?"

Dotty nodded to Lee and then thought, What in the world was so dangerous about their job? And what did it have to do with their relationship?

She was beginning to feel one of her headaches approaching. Somehow something was telling her that whatever Lee and Amanda were going to tell her, it wouldn't be good...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 12

Dotty nervously sat as Lee went out to the hall to see if the coast was clear and they wouldn't be interrupted.

He came back and shut the door stated to Amanda, "Okay. We're clear for the moment. Are you sure we should go ahead with this? I mean, considering what hoops we had to go through to begin with-"

Amanda nodded, "Yes. Look, Mother's very sensible and I know we will have another problem with people at work when they find out but it couldn't be helped, all right?"

Dotty shook her head trying to ignore the creeping pain that was starting to build on the left side of her head and asked, "Could I have my purse and some water please, Lee?"

As Lee got her purse and gave her the water Amanda stared at her mother and responded, "Mother, are you all right?"

Dotty nodded and went through her purse looking for her aspirin and nodded quickly replying, "Yes, Darling. I just want to ward off this headache that's coming on. But please, go ahead."

Amanda swallowed hard and remarked carefully, "Okay. Mother, the reason Lee isn't getting the divorce is because of me. You see, the vacation I took was actually our vacation. Our honeymoon to be exact. We eloped but there was a good reason for that. It has to do with our career."

Lee nodded and remarked, "Yes, Mrs. West. Now we know it's a shock, but we hope you'll understand once we tell you what we can. I need to make you understand how important it is that it stays with us, all right?"

Dotty took the aspirin she had and drank the water. Putting down the cup she sighed and stated, "You both make it sound like a covert operation or something. What's really going on?"

Lee and Amanda looked at each other and Dotty noticed the silence between them and chuckled lightly responding, "Oh, c'mon now. You're not trying to make me believe that-"

She shook her head for a moment as she thought about different times over the years that Amanda would be missing for hours at a time and come home with wild explanations about where she'd been and it slowly became clear to her.

She cleared her throat and stated to Amanda, "The Hugarian defector that was in our home when I had that awful head cold? That was real?"

Amanda nodded slowly and Dotty then sighed and commented, "The young boy who was in our house that you said was part of a Big Sister program. Was that true?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "I was looking after him for Lee because the boy's parents were missing and Lee had to try and get them back."

Dotty couldn't understand how she'd missed certain signs over the years. Shaking her head she replied, "What about Princess Penelope? The times you missed plays? Are you telling me that they're all connected somehow?"

Amanda took her mother's hand and stated, "Yes Mother, they are. But Lee and I can only tell you so much, okay? And even then we may be risking our jobs and all of our lives. In fact, Lee will have to talk to our boss now to find out what our next step is."

Dotty nodded and responded, "Mr. Melrose. The man that came to see the boys and me when you and Lee took off for God knows where? Oh, Amanda! This just doesn't make any sense! Your accident. Was that part of this?"

Amanda shook her head and Lee remarked, "No, I assure you it wasn't. Like Amanda explained, it was supposed to be our honeymoon. It was just a random shooting. It wasn't supposed to happen-"

Tears came to Dotty's eyes as she swallowed hard and responded angrily, "No it wasn't, but it did!"

Amanda nodded and reached out for Dotty stating sadly, "I know, Mother. And I'm so sorry that you were frightened so badly. But I really will be all right, you know?"

Dotty held her daughter remarking, "Yes, Dear. But as much as I wish you could see your daddy again, I wasn't ready by any means to lose you. No child should predecease their parents. It happens but it just shouldn't be in the natural scheme of things."

Pulling back Dotty sighed and queried, "By the way, it seemed as though you were talking to Daddy at one point though. Do you remember anything about that, Darling?"

Lee watched Amanda's expression change as she shrugged replying, "It's kind of fuzzy right now. He said how you looked well and he was proud of how the boys were turning out-"

Dotty gulped and commented, "It's such a shame that he wasn't here to see them when they were born."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Yes, but he did say that he keeps an eye on all of us so that was comforting."

Dotty then shook her head and stood up finally remarking, "I'm sorry Darling, but I'm going back to the hotel now. My headache seems to be worse. You don't mind, do you?"

Amanda shook her head quickly stating, "Oh, of course not. I hope you feel better. Lee, would you mind taking her?"

Lee shook his head replying, "Not at all. I'll be back soon, Honey."

Dotty put up a hand commenting, "No. Please, I don't want you to fuss about me. I'll be fine, all right?"

But Amanda remarked, "Mother, I don't want to worry about you with that headache. For my own peace of mind?"

Dotty sighed and nodded stating, "All right. If you insist."

Kissing Amanda she responded, "Get some rest yourself, Dear."

Amanda nodded grinning at her commenting, "Yes, Mother. Speaking of fussing-"

Lee cleared his throat as he gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and stated, "Do what your mom says. I'll be back soon, hmm?"

As they left Amanda knew she had things to go over with Lee before they continued their talk with Dotty...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 13

When Lee returned a while later to the hospital he got to Amanda's room and found the nurse outside the bathroom.

The nurse stated, "She'll be out soon."

Lee nodded and replied, "Okay, I'll be back."

Leaving the room he went to the waiting area and used the pay phone to call Billy.

When Billy answered Lee responded, "Billy, it's me. Just wanted to check in."

Billy nodded and answered, "How's Amanda coming along? I'll bet she's grown tired of that place by now."

Lee sighed as he leaned against the wall and commented, "No doubt about that. But she has a ways to go yet. How's everything there?"

Billy shook his head. He sensed his younger agent was also tired of the place and was in a roundabout way wanting to come back to work, but also knew he'd never leave his partner and friend. Friend? Hmm. They were friends but Billy sensed there was more to that relationship than met the eye.

Shrugging he thought, When he's ready to spill it, I'll be here for him.

He suddenly realized Lee was talking to him as he heard on the other end,"Billy? You there?"

Billy stated, "Yeah, Lee. I've just been stuck to my desk going over field reports. I must say, I even miss seeing yours among them."

Lee chuckled and remarked, "You mean the one with chicken scratches? The ones Amanda has to redo so that they make sense? By the way, did you get the report from the Los Palmas Police from the accident?"

Billy nodded commenting, "You bet. I'm glad they were able to bag the scum! Look, I still have you off the roster, but Smyth's been hounding me about your return albeit Amanda's situation. Any message you want me to give him?"

Lee chuckled heartily and shook his head as passersby were glancing his way as he stated, "Uh, no! I really can't convey that kind of message in a public setting, you know what I mean?"

Billy joined in the laughing as Francine walked into his office.

Francine signaled to Billy that she wanted to speak to Lee if it was him.

Billy recovering remarked, "Hold on, Scarecrow. Francine wants to talk to you."

Francine thanked him as Billy responded, "Keep it short, Desmond. We have work to do."

Francine nodded and took the receiver stating "Lee? Amanda should be getting a care package sometime today. I hope she's doing better and that we see her soon. Bye."

Lee swallowed and stated, "I'll let her know. Thanks, Francine. Bye."

Hanging up, he shook his head. And here he thought he had Francine Desmond all figured out. She can be a softie after all, he thought but he also knew she'd kill him if he ever let that get out!

He saw the nurse coming out of Amanda's room as he approached and queried, "How's she doing?"

The nurse smiled and stated, "She's on the verge of another nap, but you can go in and sit with her. Will Mrs. West be back tonight?"

Lee shook his head and remarked, "We're gonna check on her later. She had a migraine."

The nurse nodded in understanding and answered, "Well, Dr. Neely is going to check on Mrs. King in a while. Excuse me.."

Lee walked in and saw Amanda was indeed asleep. Walking over he kissed her forehead and got comfortable in the chair with a magazine.

He then heard her ask him sleepily, "So, what did Billy say?"

Lee sighed and commented, "I thought you'd figure out where I went. He was glad to hear you're doing a little better."

Amanda yawned asking, "And?"

Lee shrugged, "And what?"

Amanda knew by her husband's demeanor that something was up and remarked, "Lee Stetson!"

Lee knew what that tone meant and answered, "Smyth wants be back there but I'm not ready to go home until you are. End of discussion. Now, get some rest."

Amanda protested stating, "But Lee-"

Lee stopped his wife with a kiss and responded, "Enough, Mrs. Stetson! Now go to sleep before I get a nurse in here to give you something, pronto!"

Amanda put up a hand and remarked gently, "Before I do let me just say how much I love you and understand that you want to look out for me, but Mother's here and we'll be fine if they need you-"

Lee sighed and commented, "Well all I really need or want is right here in this room. Besides, our honeymoon was curtailed and I'd like to spend whatever time I can with my new wife even if it's here, okay?"

Amanda swallowed and caressed his cheek stating softly, "Is it any wonder that I love you?"

Lee shrugged and cleared his throat responding, "No but before I forget, Francine said to get well soon and that there would be a care package sent today."

Amanda was surprised and asked, "From her?"

Lee chuckled as he shook his head and replied, "I don't think she'd admit it if it was but it's probably from the whole gang. You know flowers, candy, that sort of thing."

Amanda yawned and remarked, "Yeah that sounds like Francine, all right."

She then responded, "I'm gonna just shut my eyes for a minute, okay?"

Lee nodded as he watched her and smiled knowing she was gonna be out for quite a while.

He kissed her forehead as he rose from the chair and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Stetson. Sleep well. I'll be back."

As Lee exited the room he saw Barney in the waiting area and asked, "What are you doing here? Thought you and Gus were going fishing today?"

Barney shook his head and responded, "No, I bowed out. How's Amanda?"

Lee answered, "She's sleeping."

Barney nodded and replied, "Good. Let's go grab some lunch and-"

Lee remarked, "Okay. We'll go to the cafeteria-"

Barney scowled and shook his head stating, "No, no. I'm talking about real food! There's a seafood place just down the road. Let's go."

Lee shook his head and commented, "Barney, I don't think I should-"

Barney sighed and remarked gently, "Lee, you've been living here since she was brought in. She's sleeping and her mother is where?"

Lee answered, "Back at the hotel with a migraine. I was just going to check on her-"

Barney replied, "Look, they both obviously need their rest and they're getting it. You need time off too and I'm gonna make sure you get it. Or I call in the big guns."

Lee made a worried face at Barney and gulped stating, "You mean-"

Barney nodded replying, "Affirmative, Young Man! I'll make sure your uncle arrives and gives you what for tonight if you don't come with me now."

Lee sheepishly groaned and answered, "All right, all right. You win. Let's go. But let me tell the nurse where we'll be-"

Barney shook his head stating, "Already done. Let's move out."

As they left the building and Lee got into Barney's car he shook his head thinking, How does he order me around like I'm still a kid? I don't get it..."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 14

Barney and Lee had fish and chips at the restaurant along with beer. As Barney watched Lee eating, he knew it was exactly what the young man needed as Lee dove into his plate.

At one point Lee looked at Barney watching him and shrugged stating, "What?"

Barney chuckled and smiled responding, "You have been gone from the finer things in life a while."

Lee scowled as he commented, "Aw, Barney..."

Barney put up his hand and cocked his head to one side and remarked, "Tell the truth now. When was the last good meal you had lately?"

Lee sighed as he thought carefully and then replied, "Probably my wedding night-"

Barney chortled and queried teasingly, "Really? Had time to eat, did you?"

Lee shook his head as he blushed slightly replying, "I know, I know. But we had an early flight out of D.C. so we went to this diner on the way to Dulles and we had breakfast-"

Barney raised an eyebrow to him and nodded responding, "I see. Amanda's trained you to start that?"

Lee shrugged and sighed remarking, "When in Rome as they say. I basically had coffee and shared a pastry and some of her eggs. No big deal."

Barney shook his head and commented, "I remember when you weren't eating as a boy. The Colonel would try everything he could to get you to eat something when you first came to the base. But we knew the reason you weren't touching food then. He told me later it was because it wasn't your mother's cooking and you missed it."

Lee swallowed hard as he reflected on the memory of his parents and the home they shared and then asked, "So, how did you finally get me to eat?"

Barney sighed and stated, "Well, we knew force wasn't going to do it and the Colonel got tired of the school telling him you weren't eating so he put me in charge of it when he couldn't cook for you when he had travelling to do."

Lee snapped his fingers and replied, "Your silver dollar pancakes with the whipped cream! I remember those! But what about the other meals?"

Barney laughed out loud and commented, "Lunch was something else. I offered you peanut butter and jelly and you said that was for babies. Then I said how about liver and onions and you said, be serious! Well, then I found some turkey meat in the fridge and that was that- turkey sandwiches or whatever lunch meat I could scrounge up."

Lee said carefully, "Dinner?"

Barney smiled, "The Colonel could get rather ornery at times but one time he didn't. You see, he didn't eat well either but he was a little better than you at the time. You were having dinner in the mess hall with the men and the Colonel was going over procedures with one of the sargeants and he had a ribeye on his plate. You were having a burger. By the time he had finished going through what the sargeant needed to do the next day, the burger and the ribeye were gone!"

Lee whistled low and shook his head querying, "What happened then?"

Barney shook his head stating, "I can't believe you don't remember that night. The whole mess hall got quiet and I came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. One of the service men signaled to me not to approach the Colonel and you couldn't hear a pin drop. Finally, the Colonel looked at you and said, "Son, I'm real glad you've decided to include meals in your day but from now on you'll eat only from your plate. Dismissed." That was that. You went back to your quarters to head to bed and the Colonel had the last of the meatloaf that the men had earlier."

Lee chuckled heartily remarking, "I'm surprised I'm still around!"

Barney jovially nodded stating, "Me, too. Now, how about we head back to the house and take in a movie on the TV?"

Lee glanced at his watch and shook his head responding, "Thanks Barney, but-"

Barney commented, "Lee, they're fine. But you need some shut eye. That's an order, Son."

Lee sighed and nodded slowly remarking, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

So he and Barney got back to Barney's and Lee stretched out on the couch and fell asleep before the first scene of the movie, Guns Of Navarone.

Barney got up from his chair and put a light blanket over Lee and patted his shoulder stating, "Have a good sleep, Son. You need it."

Barney then got a book and sat back down in his chair to read for the time being...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 15

Sunlight entered the living room as Lee awoke from what he thought was just a nap. Looking around quickly he sat up muttering, "What the hell...?"

Getting up from the couch he called out, "Barney? Hey, Barney!"

Barney Dorsey came out from the kitchen and smiling at Lee stated, "Good morning! How did the Sand Man sleep?"

Lee growled replying, "I was only napping. What happened?"

Barney shrugged and responded, "Well, you dropped anchor at the start of the movie we were going to watch and later I tried to wake you for dinner but you were evidently exhausted so I let you rest. How do you feel?"

Lee shook his head and groaned, "Fine, but I should be with Amanda right now. Let's go, huh?"

Barney cleared his throat and answered, "You have plenty of time before you have to go back. First off, you need a shower and shave. And then you're going to eat something-"

Lee sighed and commented, "Barney, I appreciate what you've done here but I'm fine. Please stop mothering-"

Barney raised his voice a notch to let Lee know who was in charge there at the moment! "Young Man, don't bite the hand that's feeding you! As a favor to your wife I'm making sure you're in tip top shape today! Now, you march yourself to the shower and when you come back there will be a plate of steak and eggs for you that you will eat because you need protein. Consider this meal brunch. Now move!"

Lee having no other choice, nodded slowly and headed off to the other room. As he entered the guest room he noticed Barney had clothes on the bed for him and that the bathroom had his toiletries and towels for him.

As he got into the shower he let the hot water linger on him as he washed. He had to admit that the sleep and this shower did him good.

Getting out a short time later he wiped the bathroom mirror with his towel and was surprised at the way his eyes looked. He had an appearance of dark circles that almost made him look haggard. Wow, he thought. I guess I haven't been taking care of myself too well lately. I've just been too worried about Amanda. Why can't anyone understand that?

Shaking his head he smiled as he went on with his shaving noting that he was going to have to start getting used to people fussing over him more now that he was married. Sure Amanda fussed when they worked, but he knew deep down it was because she actually cared and now would continue to care for the rest of their life together.

Putting on his aftershave and getting dressed finally he tidied up the room and went out to the kitchen where he found Barney dishing the food and bringing it to the table.

Barney smiled and nodded commenting, "You look much better now. Here, have a seat."

They sat and began to eat and Lee moaned stating as he chewed, "Oh, God. This is great, Barney! You haven't lost your touch in the kitchen. I miss this, you know?"

Barney shrugged and remarked, "Well, with your new family you'll get the same kind of treatment. But you have work to do yourself also-"

Lee nodded as he drank his coffee and responded, "Yeah, I know. I'll go back to work once Amanda and I head back home."

Barney shook his head and answered, "No. What I mean is that now that you're married, Amanda can't do everything. There is going to have to be compromising. A lot of give and take and equal responsibility-"

Lee shrugged stating, "But you've never been married. How-"

Barney chuckled and sipped his coffee and then remarked, "I read things, all right? Besides, as time goes on you observe the world around you and you figure things out on your own and do the best job you can to adapt to your new surroundings. So, have you told Mrs. West about-"

Lee shook his head and responded, "Uh, actually the other day she came into the hospital room while Amanda and I were talking. Amanda noticed that I had still been wearing my wedding band so of course her mother thought Amanda had been dating a married man and then we had to spill the beans. Not everything about our job yet but then Dotty got that headache so we had to shelve the discussion for later."

Barney nodded and got up from the table stating, "I see. You want anything else now? I could-"

But Lee shook his head smiling as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat commenting, "No, thanks. I'm good. Here, let me help you clean up."

They worked in silence and got done quickly cleaning up the living room and kitchen and then Barney stated, "Okay. Let's go see your girl."

Before they left Lee stopped him and responded, "Um. Hey, Barney. I just wanna say thanks for everything growing up and for being here now. I don't know how I could've gotten through this without you."

Barney swallowed hard as he patted Lee's shoulder and nodded answering, "I'm glad to do it, Son. Believe me if you need anything at all you know you can call me any time."

They shared a hug and then went to the car and headed for the hospital in silence. As they drove Lee felt better than he had in a long time...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 16

When Lee and Barney arrived at the hospital and got to Amanda's floor they saw Dotty coming from the waiting area.

Lee greeted her and stated, "Mrs. West, you remember my friend Barney Dorsey? He was here the day you arrived."

Dotty shook his hand and shrugged remarking, "I'm sorry. It's been a difficult time lately. How are you, Mr. Dorsey?"

Barney patted her hand and smiled responding, "No need to apologize. And call me Barney."

Dotty smiled slightly and looked at Lee and commented, "Well, since I am to call him Barney then you can start calling me Dotty, since we are now related. Don't you agree, Lee?"

Lee cleared his throat and nodded answering, "Um, sure... Dotty."

Dotty sighed and shook her head responding, "It will get easier with practice. And don't worry. I don't bite, you know. However if you mistreat my family, then we will have a discussion. Is that understood, Young Man?"

Lee took in a breath and let it out slowly as he nodded stating, "Clearly. And thank you for the warning. Where's Amanda?"

Dotty then smiled and gestured toward the elevator as the three saw Amanda exit the elevator with help of a walker and a nurse close beside her!

Lee was astounded and shook his head in surprise stating, "Why-Why didn't you call me? I would've come straight away had I known!"

As Dotty chuckled softly Barney smiled and remarked, "I was sworn to secrecy yesterday by Amanda when she called to let me know that I was not to bring you until it was time. Hence the delay this morning."

Lee sighed commenting, "I should have recognized the stall tactic, Barney. I'm slipping."

Barney shook his head and stated, "No. You really did need the rest. I'm glad I kept you at the house."

As Amanda got closer she sighed and responded, "I think I need to sit again."

Looking at the nurse she asked, "Okay?"

The nurse shrugged and replied, "Fine by me. I have to check on another patient anyway. But if you get too tired let your family know all right? You've done a remarkable job, Mrs. King."

Amanda stated, "Thank you. See you later."

The nurse left and Amanda made her way to the waiting area couch and slowly sat down.

Dotty brought her water and queried, "How do you feel, Darling?"

Amanda shrugged as she sipped the water and remarked, "I can't run marathons yet but it really did feel good to get out of that room for a while."

Lee sat down next to her and squeezing her hand responded, "I can't lie and tell you I won't still worry about you but I'm glad you're getting up and around now. What did Dr. Neely say anyway when he saw you yesterday?"

Amanda replied, "He was the one who suggested I try to move around a little since I seem to be getting a bit stronger. He wants me to get more therapy before I fly home. Mother still wasn't feeling right last night when he told me but he arranged the therapy for this morning and Mother didn't know until she came an hour ago."

Dotty then asked, "Do you want to try one more lap around the area before you go back to your room. Dear?"

Amanda chuckled lightly and remarked, "You already went over this with the nurse right, Mother?"

Dotty shook her head and waved her hand out and responded, "Never mind. The sooner you do this-"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Okay, okay."

Then looking at Barney she smiled and stated, "And thank you for taking such good care of my husband. Honestly, he wouldn't have eaten anything if you hadn't gotten him out of here-"

Lee muttered shaking his head, "Why do I suddenly feel like I was shanghaied yesterday and that you didn't take a nap like the nurse said?"

Amanda got up slowly from the couch and moving with the walker replied, "Sorry. I don't know what you mean. Excuse me, please."

Lee sighed and looked at Barney as the women left going down the hall and threw up his hands querying, "What just happened here?"

Barney laughed out loud as he clapped Lee's back and stated, "It's called being out maneuvered, Son. Best get used to it since you'll be in a household with two women and two young boys soon enough."

Looking at his watch Barney then remarked, "Well, I'm going to shove off now. I think you can handle things from here."

Lee got up from the couch and shook Barney's hand. "Thanks, Barney."

As he headed for the elevator Barney stated, "Oh, by the way. Your uncle is expecting a phone call from you in about an hour. Better figure out what you're going to tell him about all this..."

Lee groaned and called out to him, "Aw, man! Thanks a lot, Pal!"

He then sat back down on the couch and shook his head. How was he supposed to tell the Colonel about this since he and Amanda hadn't finished their talk with Dotty and he hadn't gotten around to even telling Billy about the marriage yet?

Shaking his head miserably he thought, Things are sure getting more complicated here. What am I supposed to do now?

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 17

Lee paced around the waiting area wondering where Amanda and Dotty went off to. Didn't Dotty say just a lap around the floor? How long could that take?

Shaking his head he mused, Probably a while because Amanda has to go slowly you idiot! Looking at his watch he decided to wait in Amanda's room until they returned.

But as he headed for her room there was a page for him at the nurse's station. He rushed thinking it was about Amanda but he only found a nurse there who told him, "There's a call for you, Mr. Stetson. Line two. He says it's important."

Lee sighed and thanked her and spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"

It was Barney stating, "Lee, there's a delivery here at the house for you. You'd better come check it out."

Lee went into agent mode immediately and queried warily, "What delivery? Why would I be getting it? What does the package look like?"

Barney cleared his throat looking at the angry man before him in his living room and commented, "Well, let's just say that you can forget the phone call you were supposed to make and get here on the double. The aforementioned package stands at five feet ten inches tall with graying hair and is wearing a uniform. Are you getting the picture?"

Lee groaned into the phone as he closed his eyes for a moment and nodded as Dotty and Amanda were returning back to her room.

He responded gulping, "Oh, no! Look, tell him I'm on my way. Thanks, Barney."

Hanging up he muttered, "Damn."

The nurse looked concernedly at him and asked, "Is everything all right, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee chuckled wearily and shook his head at her and replied, "Not by half."

He entered Amanda's room as Dotty was helping her back to her bed. Dotty smiled at Lee stating, "You should have seen this one going around the cafeteria. I think she'll be able to go home before too long-"

Amanda laughed and commented, "Oh, Mother!"

Amanda then noticed Lee's face and her tone turned serious as she responded, "Lee? What's the matter?"

Lee sat down in the chair near her and remarked, "Well, I just got off the phone with Barney. He had suggested to me earlier that I tell the Colonel what has transpired with us lately considering that your mom knows now about our marriage. I was going to call him later but guess who is at Barney's house right now?"

Amanda swallowed hard and stated softly, "Oh, Sweetheart. What are you gonna do?"

Lee got up then and shrugged replying, "Go and face the music."

He kissed her mouth tenderly and remarked, "Good job walking today. And don't worry. I'll be okay, huh?"

As Lee turned to leave Dotty stated firmly, "Hold it right there!"

Lee turned back and replied, "What's wrong, Dotty?"

Dotty shook her head bewilderedly and commented, "Am I to understand that you are afraid to tell someone else about your being married to my daughter? Who is this "Colonel" you speak of and why is it his business anyway?"

Amanda put up her hand to stop Dotty and responded, "Mother, please. It's all right-"

Lee sighed and remarked, "Dotty, the Colonel is my uncle. Colonel Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force. My folks died when I was four and I went to live with him when I was seven. Amanda and I were going to explain the rest of our story to you, but then Barney just called and told me that the Colonel is at the house now. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him yet but I have to go. We will talk when I get back, I promise."

He left quickly and Dotty sighed stating to Amanda, "Can you tell me anything without Lee being here?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Yes I can, Mother. I love him with all my heart and I don't regret marrying him. The way we went about it however, could have been different for sure. And I am sorry for hiding things from you all this time but it was for national security reasons only. And Mother, I want the boys to meet Lee and get to know him but our career has to stay between the three of us, all right?"

Dotty sat in the chair and took Amanda's hand and nodding remarked, "Yes I understand, Dear. But at some point you will have another wedding?"

Amanda sighed kissing her mother's hand and shrugged tiredly replying, "As soon as everything calms down we will talk about it, okay? Remember, we haven't even told our boss yet."

Dotty stated, "And that's another thing I don't understand. Why didn't you both tell him that you were at least engaged before you left D.C? Or was that another security risk that you couldn't take? As far as the boys and I are concerned, we only want you to be happy, Darling. I certainly would of understood if you had to postpone your wedding. Of course, telling me you were going on vacation and then eloping was something I never expected of you. Things were a lot simpler when your daddy and I got together. I tell you..."

As Dotty rambled on Amanda laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes hoping she would stop soon! She also hoped that Lee wasn't going to go through the same parental" torture" she was at that moment.

Meanwhile Lee pulled into Barney's driveway and parked. Taking a deep breath and releasing it he got out of the rental car, squared his shoulders and went inside.

Colonel Robert Clayton rose from the couch and faced his nephew stating simply, "I understand you've been quite busy lately, Skip. Care to fill me in? And not just the highlights. We're not at a football game..."

Lee nodded and gestured to the couch. "Yes, Sir. Have a seat. Barney, got any scotch?"

Barney nodded as he grinned at Lee. The poor lad looked like he did at seven years of age. Still scared and trying like hell not to show it to his uncle. This would be some talk...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 18

Lee and his uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton had been sitting in the living room as minutes ticked by for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the Colonel stated, "I'm waiting, Son."

Lee nodded and replied, "I'm sure you are, but I'm trying to think of the best way to explain things here."

The Colonel remarked, "How about starting with how one minute Amanda King was your girlfriend at the dinner I met her at and now is your wife? With no in between story."

Lee sighed thinking, He's not making things easy here for me. He then commented, "It's not that simple, Sir. You see-"

Robert Clayton looked at his nephew and put up a hand responding, "Let me guess. She was a friend but not your real girl at the time of our dinner after that messy case we were involved in?"

Lee nodded and remarked, "Yes, that's correct. I asked her because I hadn't had a girlfriend at the moment and let's face it, Sir. You set pretty high standards for anyone that I dared to have meet you and I was afraid that-"

The Colonel replied firmly,"Young Man, I wasn't doing anything that your own parents wouldn't have done and you know it! I meant it then when I said that as far as Amanda was concerned, your taste was improving. Your parents woud've approved of her highly. Furthermore, I don't appreciate you using any woman including Amanda King as a buffer for our reunions. It isn't fair to her or anyone else and it sure isn't fair to me! Are we clear on that, Skip?"

Lee somberly nodded as he listened to the Colonel's speech and swallowed hard as he commented sadly, "You're right, Colonel. I handled it badly and I apologize. It's just that it doesn't take too much for us to start butting heads when we have gotten together. I was trying to make things easier on us for a change."

Colonel Clayton looked at his nephew's face full of regret and shook his head. The boy reminded him of his late half brother, the way he acted impulsively sometimes!

Sighing Colonel Clayton remarked, "All right. Let's wipe the slate clean now and start fresh by you telling me exactly how the two of you finally wound up together..."

By the time Lee finished the story bringing them up to the present, he looked worn out and it showed as he took a sip of his scotch.

The Colonel got up and stated, "Thank you for bringing me up to date, Skip. Now, let's go see Amanda."

Lee shook his head and responded, "Not yet. I still have one more person to deal with."

The Colonel scoffed and commented, "You mean Billy Melrose? Look. I'm family. I outrank him for that alone-"

Lee nodded and replied, "Yes Sir, you do. However, Amanda's and my current status could change everything with the Agency-"

The Colonel looked at Lee baffled and asked, "You mean to tell me that he mandates a policy that forbids being married to your partner?"

Lee responded, "No. He doesn't, but the man who runs the place can outrank him and ultimately split Amanda and me up. Besides, I've kept him in the dark long enough. Just let me go in the other room to call him and see if he can figure out a solution to this."

Getting up he stated to the Colonel, "I'll try not to be long, huh?"

Lee headed for Barney's bedroom and closed the door.

Barney sighed and stated to the Colonel, "Quite a bombshell right, Bob?"

The Colonel narrowed his eyes at Barney and queried suspiciously, "And just how long have you known, Barney? Why didn't you call me?"

Barney shook his head and responded frankly, "Because he's a grown man who hasn't lived under your quarters for years and doesn't have to answer to you or anyone about his life choices! Look. Right now, what he needs is moral support and care. Whatever you can give to him. I know you two have had your share of beefs, but it's time you put away your foolishness and just be there for him the way he was for you not too long ago. Can't you put that damn uniform facade away for once?"

The Colonel swallowed hard and simply replied, "Tell Skip I'll be out in the car, please..."

With that he walked out the door. Barney shook his head muttering, "Damn stubborn fool..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 19

Lee was in the guest room on the phone talking to Billy who was surprised by Lee's revelation about he and Amanda eloping!

Billy shook his head and stated, "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed by you not coming to me to begin with. You know Francine and I would've helped you any way we could with Smyth-"

Lee nodded and swallowing hard replied, "I know but as I told you already, we weren't trying to leave our family and friends out of it but the situation with Kai left us with no other alternative. Can you imagine if that scenario had happened with Amanda's sons? We just couldn't risk it, Billy."

Billy nodded remarking, "I understand. It's a wonder I was able to have a family with this life but we made it work and I believe you and Amanda have the same chance. Look, don't worry about Smyth. I'll stall him as long as I can and then the two of us can have a sitdown with him when you return, all right?"

Lee nodded and answered, "Okay. Thanks, Billy. And I'm already thinking about telling Amanda we should have a real ceremony with all of you there. Um, what I mean is you and Francine and then just the Colonel along with Amanda's family. Billy, you've been like a father to me and although the Colonel and I don't see eye to eye most times it wouldn't be the same without him there either."

Billy swallowed and commented, "I'd be honored, Son. And I'll leave the calendar open. Let me know when you have a date."

Lee nodded with a half smile on his face and responded, "You bet. Thanks."

Billy sighed and replied, "Before you go, when did you really know Amanda was the one?"

Lee reflecting on that particular time winced and stated slowly, "Well, I'm not proud of this but it was while I was dating Leslie O'Connor-"

Billy shook his head and responded, "Oh, boy. I remember when you came in the day we had our "spring cleaning". Insomnia that week, right?"

Lee sighed and nodded commenting, "Yeah. And I have to tell you that maybe the first inkling I had about Amanda was the James Delano case we were on. I was really scared when she was injected with that Muscarine. I mean, she'd just started with us and here I was in the ambulance wondering if she was gonna make it. All I thought at the time was, how do I tell her family if she didn't make it? They didn't know anything-"

Billy cleared his throat and remarked, "Speaking of that, I've sensed for a while that there was something between you. But remember when I told you that whatever your relationship was, it was fine with me? It still is, Son. But there's something else about this you want to tell me. What is it?"

Lee swallowed and replied, "Well, I didn't realize that I still had my wedding ring on from the time Amanda was first admitted and still had it on when her mother arrived so then she assumed that Amanda had been dating a married man."

Billy nodded answering, "Now I see what you're getting at. You then had to tell her the truth?"

Lee sighed and stated, "Yes, and Billy? Amanda feels we should tell Dotty the rest of it. About our job. Now I know it's risking things but do you think we can go ahead with it? Not everything of course but enough to calm the waters for now?"

Billy shrugged and queried, "What about her boys? You have to think of their safety as well-"

Lee nodded and remarked, "Well I haven't met them yet anyway, so it'll just be between Dotty and us for now. What do you think?"

Billy paused and thought carefully. He hadn't seen Lee Stetson truly happy in a long time and he always knew the young man needed more than the Agency to fufill him and he realized now that Amanda King was what he needed to complete his world.

He then sighed and commented, "All right. You have my blessing. And when you all return, we can discuss safety measures for your future. See you when you get back. If you need anything else let me know, hmm?"

Lee nodded and smiled stating, "Thanks, Billy. I will. Bye."

Hanging up, Lee shook his head in relief and went out to the living room and found Barney on the couch.

He asked, "Where's the Colonel?"

Barney replied shrugging, "Oh, the darn mule's out in the car-"

Lee put up a hand and queried, "Wait. What happened while I was on the phone?"

Barney waved it off and stated, "Oh, we got into it because of the way he reacted to your marriage. He asked me how long I knew about it and why I didn't tell him-"

Lee cut in answering, "It's okay, Barney. You know the Colonel. It's just his way-"

Barney shook his head and glared at Lee responding, "Why are you defending the man? It wasn't my place to tell him and I understand if you didn't want to tell him immediately because he makes it impossible to share things with. But my God! He's the only family you've got and he can't even show a little support knowing what you and Amanda have gone through lately. It just burns me is all!"

Lee swallowed hard and remarked shrugging, "I get it. Thanks for trying to salvage the situation but he and I have done the best we could with each other. We both understood long ago where our boundaries were and we don't push the limits. But he's here now and whatever comes from this visit is fine with me. Really."

Lee then headed for the door and gestured to Barney asking, "Are you coming?"

Barney sighed and nodded as he rose from the couch. Following Lee out he locked the front door thinking, "That was round one. Round two will be Dotty meeting him. That will be interesting..."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 20

As the three men were headed to the hospital in Barney's car they were all quiet until the Colonel stated, "Barney, drop me at my hotel-"

Lee questioned him with a glance and furrowed his brow commenting, "Sir? Are you all right?"

Col. Clayton sighed and remarked to his nephew, "Of course I'm all right, Son. I just need to change, that's all. I'll meet you at the hospital in a while."

Barney responded, "Will do, Bob."

As the Colonel exited the back of the car when they pulled up to the hotel entrance Lee queried, "Sir, really. Amanda isn't going to care how you're dressed. It's just nice that as busy as you are that you took time to go see her, anyway. She'll appreciate it, believe me."

Col. Clayton gave a pointed look to his nephew and remarked, "Young Man, don't tell me how I should look or conduct myself! I've done pretty well over the years without anyone's help. Now, get going."

With that, he turned from the car and headed into the hotel without a backward glance.

Lee shook his head and getting out of the back seat got into the front seat with Barney and stated, "Okay, out with it. What happened back at the house?"

Barney shrugged and replied, "Ohh, I said how you didn't have to answer to him any more about your life and that he should drop the uniform facade for once-"

Lee sighed and nodded commenting, "Great! He never listens to anyone about anything but one word from you suddenly gets under his skin! Terrific."

Lee gestures out to the road and states, "Let's go already. Should be a good visit if I can keep you two apart!"

Barney nodded and remarked quietly, "Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Lee waved it away responding, "Aw, I know. But I at least have to warn Amanda before he comes, okay?"

Barney nodded and pulled away from the hotel entrance kicking himself mentally thinking, What the hell's wrong with me? They were at least civil earlier and I went ahead and blew it. Can this day get any worse?

Next to him Lee was thinking, I wonder what we're all in for when he comes to the hospital later?

Meanwhile while Amanda had taken a nap, Dotty had gone back to her hotel to rest and check in with the boys. She had arranged with Joe to have him stay with the boys while she was with Amanda until they returned home.

After a lengthy conversation with the boys and then with Joe, she hung up and went back to the hospital.

Deciding to go to the gift shop, she looked for a small bouquet of flowers to brighten Amanda's room up a bit since she'd be there a while longer.

Finding the perfect one she was headed for the cashier when she heard a male voice state, "Those aren't any good, Ma'am."

Dotty turned to face the man with the voice and replied, "Excuse me?"

The man then took her bouquet and put it back with the others and responded, "Let me show you something better."

Dotty was puzzled as she followed the man who'd brought her to a table with faux flower bouquets and handed her one which was a tad gaudy for her taste and he remarked, "These are fine because the real ones will just wilt in a day or two, I guarantee it. Have a good day."

As he left Dotty was stunned at the man's rudeness and stated angrily to the cashier, "I can't believe that! The gall of some people!"

The cashier nodded and responded with, "Some men don't put any thought into a gift. They simply want to get something and leave. Happens sometimes."

Dotty huffed and returned the faux bouquet and got the real one she knew Amanda would like and paid for them along with a vase.

As she was leaving, the cashier asked, "You have family here?"

Dotty stopped and nodded commenting, "My daughter is recovering from major surgery. When she's well enough we'll be flying home to Arlington, Virginia."

The cashier smiled and stated, "Best wishes on her recovery."

Dotty returned the smile and remarked, "Thank you. So long."

She then went to the elevator and got in to press the button for Amanda's floor. When Dotty got to the floor she exited the elevator and was rounding the corner when she literally had a collision with none other than the rude man!

CRASH! SPLAT!

The flowers and vase hit the floor making a mess as well as the coffee the man had been holding which went partially to his shirt and the rest to the floor!

The man swore and commented angrily, "Look what you've done! What's the matter with you anyway?! Why can't you look where you're going for Pete's sake?!"

Dotty stated crisply to him, "Me?! Of all the insufferable-"

Then she gasped and pointed her finger at him responding, "You were the one telling me what flowers to buy. How dare you stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

The man harshly replied, "Well, it figures you didn't listen! The flowers and vase are both wrecked. You wasted your money and you made me spill my coffee-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Barney came to get the man away and Lee came to take Dotty to Amanda's room!

When Lee brought Dotty into Amanda's room he sat her in the chair near Amanda's bed and Amanda queried, "Mother, are you all right? We heard yelling-"

As Dotty sat there she told Lee and Amanda what happened in the gift shop while in the waiting area Barney got an earful from Col. Clayton, the rude man!

Moments later in the waiting area, Col. Clayton commented to Barney, "Her mother?!"

And in Amanda's room Dotty looks at Lee and remarks, "Your uncle?!"

It was then that both Barney and Lee were shaking their heads at the absurdity of it and both thinking, This is going to hell in a hand basket...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 21

Dotty had just finished relating the story of meeting who she now knew was Lee's uncle in the gift shop and then again as she left the elevator.

She sighed and shaking her head stated, "I just can't believe that you grew up with that beast! How ever did you manage?"

Amanda cut in replying, "Mother, he isn't really that bad-"

Dotty perplexed looked at her daughter and responded, "Wait just a moment. Are you trying to tell me that you've met him already and yet you wouldn't let me meet Lee until much later?"

Lee sighed and remarked, "Dotty, Amanda and I were still getting to know one another at that time. We were at work when I got a call from the Colonel requesting that I have dinner with him. Well, he and I usually are like oil and water. Anyway, I didn't have a girlfriend at the moment so I said that Amanda and I had been seeing each other for a little while but that she was kinda jealous of our time together-"

Dotty chuckled and commented, "Let me get this straight. You basically used my daughter to get through an evening with your uncle? You know, you and your uncle seem to be a lot alike-"

Lee protested, "Now, hold on-"

Dotty continued and put up a hand saying,"But not in every way. I'm saying that you at least recognize that a woman has a mind of her own and can make a simple decision as to what things to buy. Whereas your uncle just charges in and takes over. It's deplorable."

Then Amanda and Lee both respond at the same time, "It's just his way."

Lee looks at Amanda and swallows hard stating, "I'm sorry if he seems a little gruff at times but you just can't expect him to change miraculously after so many years. I've known him longer so I've learned to tolerate him."

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Sweetie, I understand but at the same time we're a family now and I'd like it if we could all get along. Please? Just go see if you can unruffle his feathers while I do the same with this one-"

Dotty flabbergasted commented, "Amanda Jean!"

Lee kissed Amanda and hugged Dotty stating, "I'll be back."

Dotty responded to Amanda as Lee left the room, "You know you're not so old I can't put you over my knee, Missy."

Amanda giggled and nodded commenting, "Oh I know, I know. But you want everyone to get along as well here so that's why I sent Lee out to do damage control. You're not totally at fault here, but neither is the Colonel. But we have to do something. The holidays will be here before you know it and it's gonna be hard enough with Aunt Lillian there and-"

Dotty gasped remarking, "You love her-"

Amanda sighed and nodded stating, "I also love you. But we'll discuss the two of you and your antics at another time, all right?"

Dotty shook her head and answered, "You're incorrigible..."

After searching the waiting areas, Lee finally found Barney in the cafeteria.

Sitting down next to him Lee stated, "Thanks for getting the Colonel outta there. Dotty's okay now, but if he had stuck around any longer it wouldn't have been pretty. So, where is he?"

Barney sighed and responded, "He went back to the hotel to pack. Said to give Amanda a hug and he'll see you around the holidays at his base. I tried to talk to him but he's still upset."

Lee shook his head and commented, "Something doesn't go his way and he bolts. Let's leave him be then. I'll call him tonight when he gets home. If he'll talk to me."

Barney nodded and getting up from the table stated, "I'm gonna head on home now. See you later."

Lee smiled at his friend as he was leaving and remarked, "Thanks, Barney."

Lee then got up and went back to Amanda's room and Amanda queried, "So, where's the Colonel?"

Lee shrugged and answered, "Uh, Barney said he had to get back to the base. He's at the hotel packing now. He said to tell you he hopes you feel better soon."

Going to her side he hugged her stating, "That's from him also."

Dotty then realized it was up to her now to mend fences.

She got up from her chair and smiled responding, "I'm going to the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?"

Lee and Amanda shook their heads and Lee remarked, "Uh listen, maybe I can get some food from down the street? It's seafood if you want-"

Dotty shook her head and smiled commenting, "No thank you, Lee. I'm a bit tired. I think I'll get some coffee and head back to the hotel."

Looking at Amanda she asked, "Do you need anything before I go, Darling?"

Amanda half smiled and shrugged replying, "A hug from you would be nice as well."

Dotty held Amanda and smiled responding, "I never get tired of giving my little girl hugs."

She kissed her cheek and stated, "I'll see you both in the morning, okay? I love you."

Amanda remarked, "I love you too, Mother. Have a good sleep."

She left and Lee queried, "Well that was strange, wasn't it?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Not really. We've all been through a lot lately. She just needed some alone time. I understand."

But as he and Amanda spent the rest of the evening together, Lee wasn't convinced. He sensed that something was brewing but he wasn't sure what...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 22

When Dotty got down to the hospital lobby she got to a pay phone and called for a cab. She then searched her purse for Barney's number that she used to contact Lee when she'd first arrived and finding it, gave him a call.

When Barney answered she stated, "Barney? It's Dotty."

Shaking her head at the man's following question she responded, "No, no. Nothing's wrong. But I'd like to discuss something with you. Would it be all right if I came to your place? What is your address?"

She jotted down the address on her notepad from her purse and nodded, "Thank you. I'll see you shortly."

Barney asked, "I could come get you? It's no bother-"

Dotty replied, "Oh, no. You've been so helpful already and the cab has just pulled up. Bye."

They hung up and Barney shook his head. What could she possibly need to talk about with him? Something didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Shrugging, he decided to just wait until she arrived. Looking at his watch he got busy tidying up the place and also put on a pot of coffee.

Within twenty minutes, there was a knock at his door.

He saw it was Dotty and let her in asking, "So, where did you tell Lee and Amanda you'd be?"

Dotty shrugged and replied, "Oh, I said I was tired and that I'd be going back to the hotel. Which I will. Right after I attempt to salvage the situation we're in."

Barney groaned inwardly and hesitantly asked, "What situation is that, Dotty?"

Dotty responded, "Between the Colonel and Lee. Honestly, after all the years you've known them haven't they at least tried to change things?"

Barney put up a hand and stated gently, "Dotty, their relationship is very complex and as it stands now is fine the way it is. No fuss, no muss. To try to help it along is just asking for trouble. Besides, the Colonel is still rather upset by the events today. I say let sleeping dogs lie. Anyway, I thought you were here because he didn't visit Amanda after all and you wanted to find out why."

Dotty shrugged and replied, "Well, I know why. It was partly my fault after that fiasco in the hall near Amanda's room but I also feel that there's something else bothering that man. I'd at least like to try and find out so we could come to some sort of understanding, you see?"

Barney got up to get their coffee and shook his head sadly remarking, "It's very nice that you want to help, but that would be like opening a hornet's nest. You sure don't want to go down that road-"

Dotty scoffed, "Oh, fiddle-de-dee!"

Barney gave her a peculiar look and Dotty chuckled and commented, "Sorry. I was watching "Gone With The Wind" on the hotel TV the other night. What I'm trying to say here is that there isn't any relationship in a family that can't be repaired if done correctly. I'm certainly willing to try here. Would you let me help, please?"

Barney sighed and thought carefully looking at his watch again and finally nodded stating, "Let me see if he'd be willing to talk..."

Picking up the phone he dialed the hotel and asked for the Colonel's room.

As he waited he responded to Dotty, "I can't promise anything, okay?"

Dotty nodded and then the Colonel answered, "Colonel Clayton."

Barney cleared his throat and stated, "Bob? It's Barney. Dotty West is here and don't hang up!"

Barney nodded to Dotty that he was still on the line and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good sign, she thought.

Barney continued, "She'd like to talk to you because she felt bad about earlier. After all, you two didn't know each other at first and now that Lee and Amanda are married she feels it's only right that you all try to co-exist peacefully. Remember, she just found out about their marriage too and she's also upset by the way she learned of it."

Barney listened for a moment as the Colonel was answering him and queried, "Really? No, no. I'll tell her. I'll bring her by. See you in a few minutes. Thank you, Bob."

They hung up and Barney bewilderedly looked at Dotty and stated, "He'll meet you at his hotel for dinner. Are you ready? I'll drop you off."

Dotty smiled and got up from the couch and nodded replying, "Lead the way."

As he helped Dotty into the passenger side and got in himself and started the car, Barney wondered what happened to the man he'd known for years that wouldn't listen to anyone because he felt he was always right?

He shook his head as he drove thinking how strange things have turned out lately. He hoped the pattern would continue and that it wasn't a fluke...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 23

Barney pulled up to the hotel entrance and stated to Dotty, "It's not too late to change your mind, you know? I could go talk to him and-"

But Dotty shook her head replying, "You'll do no such thing. Besides I've already been exposed to his short temper so I want this to go as smoothly as possible."

Getting out of the car she responded, "Thank you, Barney. And remember, not a word to Lee and Amanda agreed?"

Barney slowly nodded hoping she knew what she was doing because he was very worried about this meeting of the minds.

He watched her enter the hotel lobby and she looked back at him and waved him on.

He pulled away from the entrance and while driving back home thought, Well, I'm sure not going to sleep well tonight. Please, Bob. Be nice to her. Her heart is in the right place. Lee, when you find out as I'm sure you will later please forgive her for what she's trying to do here.

Dotty meanwhile, had entered the restaurant and saw the Colonel at the bar and greeted him remarking, "Colonel Clayton?"

The Colonel put down his drink and took her hand shaking it and answered, "Mrs. West? Call me Bob. Shall we be seated?"

They got to a table near the window and as he seated her Dotty responded, "Call me Dotty, please."

The Colonel seated himself and the waiter arrived to tell them the specials and take their drink orders.

Colonel Clayton then remarked to the waiter, "We'll need time with our menus and let you know when we're ready. Thank you."

The waiter nodded answering, "Of course, Sir."

He left and Bob looked at Dotty and stated, "Well what's on your mind, Dotty?"

Dotty swallowed and clearing her throat suddenly felt a bit nervous. Pushing her thoughts aside she commented, "Well, I know things got off on the wrong foot earlier but I was hoping we could make amends considering our children are now married."

Col. Clayton felt a sense of foreboding suddenly and queried, "Speaking of that now that it's on the table, what do you mean? I mean, I understand you referring to Lee as my son because I raised him although he's my late half brother's son-"

The waiter returned with their drinks and then left again. The Colonel then continued by asking Dotty, "What amends would we have to make? If anything, it would be Skip and Amanda's job to make amends-"

Dotty questioned him confusedly, "Skip? Who's Skip?"

Col. Clayton shook his head and chuckled responding, "Sorry. I meant Lee. I called him that as a boy and I guess it never left my mind."

Dotty smiled and nodded stating, "I know. Every once in a while, I find myself referring to Amanda as Panda-that was my name for her. Incidentally, I found out that Amanda had already met you previously. Understandably I was hurt because I had yet to even meet Lee."

Bob nodded and asked, "Did she explain why she hadn't mentioned Lee then?"

Dotty sighed and nodded stating, "It was because of the career they're in and Lee said that they hadn't known each other that long at the time. By the way, do you know exactly what that career is? I mean, I think I know but they have yet to explain."

Bob somberly responded, "It's government. Top secret and all that. I only know because I'm an Air Force man and because his late parents were in the same career."

Dotty's mouth twitched as she suddenly became annoyed and remarked, "Oh? And because I'm just a housewife's mother, I don't have the right to know? That's absurd!"

Bob shook his head and answered, "No. It's because you're a civilian like Amanda was when she first started. She wasn't allowed to let you in on it because she was trying to keep you and your grandchildren safe-"

Dotty scoffed and responded, "How safe was it to keep me worrying so? All hours of the day and night she would come in and go out with crazy stories about where she'd been or where she was going! Do you know that around the time she got that job she told me she joined a club called "Save The Clams". Ridiculous!"

Bob laughed and shrugged replying, "Well, Lee told me she was very resourceful coming up with things as they worked. Very smart girl you raised. You should be proud."

Dotty sighed and answered, "Yes, I am. But it's also very deceitful. I swear-"

It was Bob's turn to sigh as he stated, "Look, with their job the less people that know the better, hmm? So, what do you say? Shall we eat?"

Dotty shrugged and made her dinner choice and Bob did as well and he signaled the waiter.

As they ate a while later they were beginning to feel more at ease with one another and Dotty commented, "Bob, aren't you ever worried about Lee? As I said before, I don't know what their job really entails but it sounds dangerous and I worry about Amanda enough as it is. She works so hard trying to raise her boys and keep a roof over our heads. Originally, that's why I was glad when she found the IFF job. But now I'm concerned. Should she really be in this kind of work?"

Bob sighed and replied, "Look, Lee has a good head on his shoulders. He'll do his very best to make sure that you all remain safe. Sure we've butted heads over the years, but I'm proud of the man he's become. His late parents would be proud too."

Dotty smiled responding, "You left yourself out of the equation. Don't you believe you had something to do with the way he turned out?"

Bob waved it away and retorted chuckling, "I most certainly did not! No, I didn't do anything except try to teach that boy some good manners and survival skills to get through life. His head certainly grew when he entered college. Thought he knew it all and despite that managed to graduate after all."

Dotty giggled and remarked, "Fraternity hijinks, hmm?"

Bob shook his head and responded, "That plus much more had me very worried and graying my hair before too long!"

Dotty smiled and asked, "And now?"

Bob sighed and replied, "Now he's his own man and although we still don't agree on most subjects I have to say that I do respect him. Took a while for me though. I didn't think anything was getting through that thick skull of his, but he grew up finally."

Dotty nodded and remarked softly, "I was asking about you basically because I feel that there's something on your mind concerning Lee. I don't mean to overstep but if you'd care to talk about it I'm a good listener and I promise it won't leave this table."

Just then the waiter came by to collect the dinner plates as they finished their meal and asked if they'd care for dessert.

The two shook their heads and Bob stated, "Just coffee and the check when you get a moment. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and left again.

Bob cleared his throat and asked Dotty, "How did you honestly feel when you learned of the marriage?"

Dotty shook her head and remarked, "Well, I only found out the other day by accident it would seem. When I saw Lee's ring, I naturally assumed he was married. But not to my daughter. When I confronted them, they admitted the truth. I always thought my relationship with Amanda was close but after this, I don't know. Is it wrong to feel hurt or betrayed in this case?"

Bob patted her hand and shook his head sadly and swallowed hard. "No. Because it's exactly how I felt when Barney revealed it in explaining who you turned out to be. You see, Lee and I don't have the close relationship that most families seem to have. It doesn't mean we don't care at all but we aren't demonstrative with our feelings much. And it took us a while to even reach a comfortable level with one another after he moved in with me."

Dotty sighed as the waiter came with the coffee and the check and Bob thanked him.

Dotty then queried, "Well, I'm glad we talked this out. I was concerned that we'd have problems around the holidays but now, how do we fix things with Lee and Amanda?"

Bob sighed responding as he looked at his watch, "How about this? We go to our hotels, get some shut eye, and then meet them at the hospital in the morning and have a sit down with them and get it ironed out?"

Dotty nodded as she finished her coffee and stated, "That's a wonderful idea. And thank you for dinner. It was very nice."

Bob smiled as he signaled the waiter with the check and responded, "Pleasure was mine, Dotty."

As they got into his rental car Bob commented, "When I get back to my hotel, I'll call Barney to set it up."

Dropping her off at her hotel a few minutes later he asked, " Does nine o'clock work for you?"

Dotty smiled and nodded stating, "I'll be ready. See you then. Goodnight, Bob."

Bob returned the smile and replied, "Goodnight, Dotty."

As he drove off toward his own hotel he hoped things would go well for all of them now...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 24

The next morning at the hospital, the four gathered in Amanda's room for their talk. Unbeknownst to Bob and Dotty, Lee had arrived a half hour earlier to let Amanda in on Dotty's impromptu dinner with the Colonel the previous evening.

The Colonel began by stating, "While I was originally shocked by the news of your wedding, I want to say that I wholeheartedly approve of your choice of a wife, Skip."

Lee nodded and sarcastically commented, "Well, that's great to hear, Colonel."

Looking at Amanda he chuckled and continued responding , "Gee now that I have that stamp of approval I guess we can live happily ever after right, Sweetheart?"

Amanda nervously sensed where this conversation was headed and touched Lee's arm remarking, "Honey, it's all right."

Lee swallowed hard as he slowly removed Amanda's hand and patting it gently responded, "Give me a minute here, please."

Looking at Dotty he queried carefully, "I understand what family means to you, but I have to ask. What made you think that one dinner with this man was suddenly going to change him? What were you hoping to gain from this?"

Col. Clayton shook his head and replied, "Young Man, you watch your tone! She's your family now and you will respect her. Do you understand me?"

Lee chuckled loudly and exclaimed, "Family? Yeah, she is my family but I only learned what it really means to be part of a family from her and her daughter. More than I ever did from you."

He then shrugged and stated, "His idea of family time was having dinner in the mess hall with the other men under his command and giving me money to go out and buy my own birthday and Christmas gifts-"

Col. Clayton responded, "You never wanted for anything. I did the best I could under the circumstances."

Lee scoffed and nodded remarking, "Yeah, but only because it was your duty. And you always did your duty, right? I was Diaper Duty for years and-"

Dotty put up her hands and cut in stating, "Please stop, Lee! Do you know how hurt he was when you didn't share the news with him about you and Amanda getting married? Let alone how I felt as well!"

Col. Clayton shook his head at Dotty and replied calmly, "Dotty, please stay out of this from now on-"

Dotty was surprised and answered, "I was only trying to help when we talked last night. What changed?"

Col. Clayton remarked, "I was being polite by listening to you because you're Amanda's mother. And while I appreciated the company, I thought that the conversation we had was just between us as you claimed it would be."

Then looking at Lee he responded, "Son, do right by this family and take care of them to the best of your ability."

Going to Amanda he kissed her cheek and stated, "I wish you all the best, Dear. And don't you worry about the future. You'll be just fine. Take care."

Without another word he left the room leaving Dotty shaken and Lee and Amanda quiet for a time.

Finally Lee cleared his throat and commented, "I'm gonna go get some air. Excuse me."

The two women nodded as he left.

Amanda noticed Dotty looking a bit upset and asked softly, "Mother, are you all right?"

Dotty nodded and getting a tissue, wiped her eyes answering, "Yes, Darling. I guess that will teach me not to interfere anymore."

Reaching for Dotty's hand she stated, "Mother, I know what you tried to do came from love and concern and someday Lee will realize it too even if the Colonel never does."

Dotty pulled Amanda gently to her and held her remarking, "Oh thank you, Panda. You are the best gift a mother could ask for!"

Amanda felt her own tears coming and grabbed a tissue also and sniffed commenting, "I know we were supposed to talk to you about the future and about our job and we will, but-"

Dotty shook her head and responded, "Don't worry, Honey. Lee's kept you safe all this time and I'm sure he'll continue to do so. Our talk can wait. If you're not worried, then I won't be, all right?"

The nurse came in just then and stated, "It's time for your therapy, Mrs. King. Are you ready? Mrs. West, you may come along if you'd like."

Dotty smiled and commented, "Thank you. I'd like a distraction now."

Meanwhile, Lee had gone to the Colonel's hotel room and knocked at the door.

The Colonel answered it and seeing Lee standing there remarked, "You got what you wanted. I'm leaving."

Lee came in and closed the door behind him and shook his head replying, "No, I didn't. And you didn't either, apparently. I think we should talk..."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 25

While Amanda was going through her physical therapy that morning, Lee went to the hotel to see the Colonel who was packing to head home.

Colonel Clayton shook his head as he went through the dresser drawers filling his suitcase and stated, "I still don't get why you're here. I think we said all we had to back at the hospital. We've managed this far with a comfortable distance from each other. Let's keep it that way, hmm?"

Lee cleared his throat as he sat in the chair near the window and replied, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but what if we change that routine?"

Col. Clayton guffawed as he stopped packing to sit on the bed! When he recovered slightly he remarked, "Wait just a darn minute, Son. Are you trying to tell me that you're thinking of moving your family near my base?"

It was Lee's turn to laugh as he shook his head responding, "Oh, hell no!" Calming down himself he swallowed and stated reflectively, "I have to tell you that I'm also a little upset with Dotty for her way of trying to "fix" us but I'm beginning to realize what she was really doing. I guess the normal relationship we would've had should have started when I first came to live with you. But I just felt so angry. At the relatives who felt sorry for me."

Col. Clayton nodded and replied angrily, "And the friends of your folks who also thought you were this little waif that was gonna be lost. I remember when you had just turned seven. You were out in the yard at your aunt's house climbing a tree. Aunt Sally had called me because she and the other relatives talked about who you were going to live with next. I went there and listened to everyone argue and I stopped it right there! I told them that I would take you if it was so hard for them to care for one of their own! Burned me up, I tell you. Okay, so we didn't stay in one place, Skip. But you had structure and discipline which every kid needs to survive in the world. I wasn't much in the affection department but you had to know I cared. I just wouldn't have had you come with me otherwise. You understand?"

Lee swallowed as he listened and nodded slowly stating, "Yeah, I think I do. It took me a long time to be able to even function because I guess I was really angry at Mom and Dad for dying and leaving and the last thing I wanted was to have anyone else tell me what to do."

Col. Clayton shrugged and responded, "No wonder the first thing out of your mouth when you came to live with me was "No!" But inside I knew you were hurting. I just had to give you time to adjust. We had our moments though, didn't we?"

Lee sighed and commented, "A few hairy moments but all in all, not bad, right?"

Col. Clayton cleared his throat and stated, "What is that saying? Oh, yeah. No comment!"

They both laughed and then the Colonel responded, "Okay. So, how do we forge ahead?"

Lee remarked, "Well, it's gonna take a while for Amanda to recover anyway and I have to use that time to get to know her sons but when everything gets squared away we'll have another ceremony with you and the rest of the family. In the meantime, come to town whenever you want and we'll hang out as the kids say."

The Colonel was puzzled and queried, "Hang out?"

Lee chuckled stating, "Yeah. We'll go to a Orioles game or a Skins game depending on the season and you get to know Amanda's kids, too."

Col. Clayton nodded and remarked, "Ages?"

Lee thought carefully and answered, "Let's see. Phillip's almost fourteen and Jamie's almost twelve. Think you can handle it?"

The Colonel replied, "Listen, if I handled a seven year old scruff like you, then I can handle them."

Lee shook his head as they both laughed. The phone rang just then and Col. Clayton picked it up stating, "Colonel Clayton speaking."

He then answered with surprise at the caller, "Who did you say you were? I see. Of course, but how did you- I see."

Lee curiously watched his expression change and wondered what was up. Hopefully he'd find out shortly.

The Colonel responded to the caller, "I have some time before I leave. Where should we meet? Fine. See you soon. Goodbye."

He hung up and Lee queried, "What's wrong? Anything I can do?"

The Colonel shook his head and remarked, "No. Everything's fine, Son. I have a meeting to get to and then I'm taking off-"

Lee puzzled shrugged commenting, "But you don't know anyone here. How could you-"

The Colonel replied, "My sergeant got a call from a colonel out here at his base needing my advice on something. Now c'mon. I'm gonna be late."

When they reached the lobby the desk clerk asked Lee, "Are you Mr. Stetson?"

Lee nodded and stated, "Yes. What can I do for you?"

The clerk responded, "I have a message from a Dotty West. She needs to see you at her hotel. She thought maybe you'd be here."

Lee shrugged and asked, "Did she say why?"

The clerk shook her head and answered, "No, sir. Only that it was important."

Lee looked at the Colonel and sighed stating, "Okay. I guess we say goodbye here."

They shook hands and then parted ways.

On the way over to Dotty's hotel he wondered what was so important...

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 26

Lee arrived at Dotty's hotel worried about what she had to say. When he got to her room he knocked stating, "Dotty? It's Lee."

Dotty opened the door and with a quizzical look asked,"I didn't know you were coming. Is something wrong?"

Lee shrugged and replied, "You tell me. I got a message at the Colonel's hotel when I was leaving saying you needed to talk. So, what's up?"

Dotty shook her head and remarked as she let him in, "I don't know what you're talking about, but can we go to the restaurant to talk? I'm a bit hungry since I didn't eat much breakfast this morning."

Lee nodded and waited until she collected her purse and hotel key and then answered, "After you."

When they got to the restaurant they were seated almost immediately and Lee ordered iced tea for both of them and the server left them to check the menus.

Lee cleared his throat and stated to Dotty, "I thought you would've had lunch with Amanda earlier."

Dotty shrugged and remarked, "Well, she was tired after therapy and told me she wasn't up to it so I went back to the hotel. Weren't you going to see her anyway?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Yeah. I was on the way after my visit with the Colonel when the hotel desk clerk gave me what I thought was your message..."

He sat thoughtfully for a moment and Dotty watching him commented, "Lee, what is it?"

Lee sighed and queried, "I dunno. Amanda said she was tired? But she loves your company."

Dotty nodded and answered, "Yes. Well, therapy can be grueling for her these days. She hasn't had an injury like this before and-"

Lee nodded and swallowed hard responding softly, "I know. I'm sorry, but something about this just doesn't track. While the Colonel and I were talking, he got a phone call. Now it sounded to me like he knew the caller. When he hung up however, he said it was from another colonel from a base out here that needed his help with something. That his sergeant had called with that message. When we were leaving he said he was gonna be late for that meeting. I didn't think he knew anyone out here for sure and-"

Dotty suddenly shook her head and muttered, "Ohh, that little scamp!"

Lee asked, "What do you mean? Who are you- wait... Amanda? You think she's behind all this?"

Dotty sighed and stated, "I never knew she could be so sneaky. I see what this is though. Lee, she saw how the Colonel upset me earlier. I told her I was fine but I would stay out of things with you and he from now on but maybe she wanted to make him apologize. Oh Lee, maybe we should go and help her. I mean, with his temper and all, he's liable to-"

Lee sighed and shook his head going back to the menu.

Dotty was amazed at his calmness and responded, "Lee, aren't you worried at all?"

Lee remarked chuckling, "Dotty, trust me. She'll start yammering and he won't get a word in edgewise-"

Dotty asked crisply, "She yammers? Yes, she talks a lot but in our family it's called the gift of gab. Just because you and the Colonel don't talk doesn't mean it's a bad thing, all right?"

Lee put up a hand and stated, "Once again, I apologize. What I meant was that she will start to state her case with him and he will shut her down like I have to do sometimes when she over explains herself. No offense but she tends to do that a lot when she gets nervous. And believe me, the Colonel makes everyone around him nervous. They'll be fine, okay? Shall we eat?"

But all through lunch, Dotty worried that what Amanda was about to do would be disasterous for them all.

Meanwhile Col. Clayton entered Amanda's room as the nurse was leaving and stated to her, "No interruptions."

The nurse nodded and Col. Clayton went to sit in the chair by Amanda's bed and asked, "Well, I pushed back my flight home so this better be important. What's on your mind, Amanda?"

Amanda remarked calmly, "It's about you and Lee. Sir, I think it's high time you rectify your relationship with him before you plan on any more visits with him. Especially when he moves into the house with Mother and me and the boys. Here's the way I think you should go with this..."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 27

It was later that afternoon when Dotty and Lee returned to the hospital to be with Amanda and they both hoped things turned out all right with the Colonel.

But when they got to the room, they found Amanda alone in a less cheerful state although she was trying hard to put up a brave front.

Dotty came to her side and kissing her daughter's cheek whispered softly, "We figured out what you were up to Missy, but it's all right. We see there are no fatalities so everything must have gone well, hmm?"

Amanda cleared her throat and swallowing hard nodded and answered, "Yes, well the Colonel and I had a lovely talk but he had to get back to the base. He said to give you his best and he'll call you later, Lee."

Lee nodded slowly as her words sounded hollow to his ears. Something was wrong here but he surmised that she would let him in on what really happened when her mother went back to her hotel.

It grew quiet in the room and Dotty sensed there was a bit of trouble on the horizon but she didn't know quite the extent.

There wasn't anything other than her job and until recently her true relationship with Lee that Amanda hadn't been able to share with her mother her entire life.

She realized then how complicated Lee's uncle turned out to be and no amount of prodding from either side here was going to change the situation. As she saw it, the ball now was clearly in the Colonel's court.

Whether he chose to amend things or not she wasn't sure of but she also knew that if that stubborn beast of a man hurt her daughter in any way simply because she was trying to help out of the goodness of her heart, he'd have Dotty West to deal with!

No one would ever get away with bruising her child's heart and she would ultimately see that justice in this family would be done!

Clearing her throat Dotty stated, "Well, I think it's time I left you both alone. I'm going back to the hotel to lie down but I'll be back in the morning all right, Darling?"

Amanda nodded as she hugged her mother and replied, "Yes Mother, and thank you for all you've been doing as well. Hopefully soon I'll be getting out of here so we can get home to the boys, right?"

Dotty nodded and smiled, "Yes, Dear. Well, I'll just be going now."

Lee smiled and remarked, "I'll walk you out."

Looking at Amanda he responded, "I'll be back in a minute."

Amanda nodded and answered, "Think I'll check on the boys now. They should be home from school."

When they left, Amanda dialed her Virginia area code and then her phone number.

Joe answered, "King residence."

Amanda smiled and stated, "Hi, Joe. It's me. How's everything going?"

Joe smiled as well and replied, "Hi, Babe. I'm so glad you're okay and the boys are too. Do you need me to send anything out there?"

Amanda sighed and gulped responding, "Well, my two bundles of joy would work right now but I'll be home soon enough to see them. Are they home? Can I talk to them?"

Joe responded, " They should be here-"

Just then the front door opened and the King boys came in and slammed the front door yelling, "Dad! We're home!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and made a mental note to talk to them about the door slamming as she's had to do before.

Then she heard Joe's booming voice as he yelled to them, "Pipe down, Fellas! I'm on the phone!"

The boys hung their heads as they entered the family room and Phillip stated, "Sorry, Dad. We didn't know. Sheesh."

Joe shook his head and remarked quickly, "Ah, it's okay. Now come over here and get on the phone. It's your mom-"

The boys raced to the couch excitedly and Phillip took the phone from Joe and then they both began firing questions at Amanda.

"You ok now, Mom? When are you coming home? If you can't come back now, can we go out there? Dad can bring us. So, can we?"

Amanda shook her head giggling as Lee came back in.

He gave her a questioning look and she pointed to the chair and put a finger to her lips to quiet him.

She responded to the boys, "Hold on a second, Boys! One at a time. Now, listen. Grandma and your dad and I think it's better that you concentrate on your schoolwork instead of being here. I really do want you here but all you'd be doing is watching me sleep. I've just started my physical therapy and it's gonna be a bit longer before I leave because they won't release me unless I can get my strength back to get on a plane with Grandma. Do you understand, Fellas?"

Jamie sighed and nodded stating, "Yeah, Mom. We just miss you that's all."

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes as she reached a hand out to Lee and he kissed and squeezed it gently as he sat beside her in the chair.

When Amanda found her voice again she responded gulping, "Well, I miss you guys ten times more here. Now, you keep doing your school work and your homework and I'll have your dad help you out, all right?"

Phillip and Jamie nodded answering in unison, "Sure, Mom."

Amanda cleared her throat and remarked, "Okay. Now, get your dad over to the phone but stay on, huh?"

Joe came over as Jamie gestured to him. Joe held out the phone asking, "Amanda? What do you need?"

Amanda responded, "I need you guys to have one big hug and hold each other real tight and add an extra from me like I'm there. Can you do that for me?"

Joe nodded as he saw the boys getting a bit emotional and Joe remarked, "You got it, Amanda. Take care and we'll see you soon, all right? We love you."

As the three King men held each other the boys yelled, "We love you, Mom!"

Amanda hung up and grabbed a tissue as Lee held her and rocked her stating, "It's okay, Sweetheart. You'll be home before you know it...shh."

Amanda replied and sniffed, "I'm sorry. It's just hard, you know?"

Lee swallowed and responded, " I know, Honey. But look, you keep going with your therapy and pretty soon you can get outta here, huh?"

Amanda nodded as they kissed and she stated, "That's why I keep telling myself to stay positive."

Lee asked finally to change the subject, "Okay, why don't we talk about the Colonel? What really happened here?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged remarking, "I simply told him that you both had a lot of work to do if you wanted to have any more visits including at the house. That it couldn't go on this way if we were to be a family living there. Don't I have a right to want peace here?"

Lee groaned stating,"Yes, you have every right. However, I wish you had talked to me before you cooked up your scheme of talking alone with him. How mad was he when he left?"

Amanda was silent as she looked away and Lee nodded and answered getting up, "Thank you. Now as usual, I have to go do damage control. We'd already talked Amanda, but you may have made things worse. I'm gonna go call him."

Seeing the hurt look on her face he kissed her temple and whispered, "I still love you but please don't do anything else here, okay?"

Shaking his head, Lee left the room. As he got into the rental car in the parking lot and left the hospital he thought, What was she thinking?

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 28

Lee went to Barney's and letting him in Barney asked, "What's happened now?"

Lee sighed and went to the fridge getting a beer stating, "I know their hearts are in the right place but when will they learn to just ask before diving into a situation that's only going to cause trouble?"

Barney shook his head as Lee sat on the couch and put up a hand replying, "Whoa! Slow down and tell me what you're going on about?"

Lee chuckled looking at Barney's confused expression and remarked, "I'm sorry. First Dotty wanted to help with the Colonel's and my relationship, then Amanda-"

Barney sat down and queried, "Amanda? How?"

Lee took a sip of his beer and then set it down on the coffee table responding, "Well, after her therapy she told Dotty she wasn't up to having lunch because she was too tired. So Dotty went back to her hotel. Meanwhile, I've just finished talking to the Colonel and we're slowly making headway but we agree to still work on things. As we're leaving the hotel he was heading for some meeting when I get a message at the desk saying that Dotty needed to see me."

Barney shrugged stating, "I didn't know he knew anyone but me out here-"

Lee responded groaning, "Wait. It gets better. He told me it was a base out here that needed his imput on something and that his sergeant gave him that message. Anyway, I get to Dotty's hotel and mention the message that was left for me while I was at the Colonel's hotel. She had no idea what I was talking about but we wound up having lunch since she didn't eat much breakfast. We're looking at menus and it hits her suddenly that it was Amanda that kept us away because she was actually talking to the Colonel herself."

Barney sighed and commented, "Oh, boy."

Lee nodded, "You said it, Pal. I decided to finish lunch and then we'd go back to the hospital. Dotty was a little panicked leaving Amanda alone like that but I had to first of all calm down and second, figure out how I was going to fix the situation as I knew I would ultimately have to do."

Finishing his beer he put it down and sighed as he got up and went to the phone and dialed stating, "I know we're probably going to be back at square one here, but I have to try."

When the person on the other end answered Lee stated, "Yes, this is Lee Stetson. I wonder if you can put me through to Col. Clayton?"

There was a long pause and then the person came back and as Lee listened to the response he nodded and remarked, "I see. When he returns, would you please have him call Barney Dorsey's place? That's where I'll be, Sergeant. Yes, he has the number. Thank you. Goodbye."

Lee hung up and sat down on the couch again shaking his head. Barney queried, "What is it, Son?"

Lee muttered shrugging, "Oh, he's out with his men and it's gonna be a while before he gets his messages. He wasn't gone that long from the base so he shouldn't have too much to catch up on."

Barney stated, "You know how busy he can get with flight detail-"

Lee cut in angrily and responded, "Yeah. But I've known the man almost thirty years now. He's not only working, Barney. He's off licking his wounds someplace too. No. He just needs to cool off for a while."

Getting up he looked at his watch and commented, "I'm gonna head back to Amanda."

Barney asked, "What are you going to tell her?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Lee stated, "I'm going to tell her that although her heart was in the right place this shouldn't have happened and that we'll have to give the Colonel time to calm down before I try talking to him again."

Barney nodded and getting up from the couch patted Lee's shoulder responding, "Good man."

Lee chuckled as he opened the door and remarked, "I was just trying to remember the last time he was this ticked off-"

Barney shook his head and joined in his chuckling as he stated, "The time that visiting colonel brought his daughter along and you were showing her around while the men were working but you two were caught dallying in your uncle's quarters? Whew! I thought you were gonna be booted from the base!"

Lee nodded and stated, "Me too, but luckily I was just put on KP for the next month doing the dishes and helping you cook."

Barney then asked, "There was this stew you made for the men one time when I had the flu. They fussed at me for a week after I got back. I can't remember what it was..."

Lee thought for a moment and then smirked at Barney responding, "Well, one of the guys said at least they wouldn't have to have liver and onions for a while. So as a joke, I made a stew with liver, onions, and cauliflower-I couldn't stand spinach."

Barney guffawed and gasped remarking, "I never could convince the Colonel that it wasn't my recipe! But you never had to eat it. Why not?"

Lee stated shuddering, "Because the Colonel fixed me pork and beans for that whole month-he knew you didn't fix the stew- that was my punishment. Now you see why I hate beans!"

When the two recovered from laughter Lee left replying, "I'll see you later."

Barney stated, "Good luck."

Lee returned to the hospital and entering Amanda's room, found her reading. He stated, "Hi."

Amanda said solemnly, "Hi. So, are we friends again?"

Lee sighed as he kissed her and replied, "We weren't enemies at all here. Look I know what you were trying to do Honey, but you just gotta let this go for now."

Amanda protested, "But-"

Lee put a finger to her lips and responded, "Please stop, okay? I've already called him but he's not ready to talk yet so let's leave it alone, huh?"

Amanda nodded but Lee noticed her sad expression and asked her, "What is it?"

Amanda stated slowly, "Well, I kinda feel like it's the old days. You know when you wouldn't talk to me much and you acted like I was an intrusion in your life-"

Lee sighed again and sat next to her bed remarking, "Sweetheart, I didn't know you that well then and if you remember, I didn't want a partner at the time-"

Amanda spoke softly as she replied, "Well, I didn't ask you to pick me out of a crowd at that train station. Why did you?"

Lee shrugged and answered, "You looked like someone I could trust in a split second decision. And I'm very glad I did pick you after all. We wouldn't be here otherwise."

Amanda nodded and stated, "Right."

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "While we're on the subject of that day, you were at the time dating that weather guy?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "You know I was. What about it?"

Lee asked earnestly, "Do you think you'd have married him if we hadn't met?"

Amanda thought for a moment and then shook her head stating, "No. I mean, he cared about me and the boys but it just wasn't there."

Lee looked puzzled and queried, "It?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "That spark. That certain something that brought you and I together. I mean, I had something with Joe of course but it was different with you and I never had it with Dean at all."

Lee narrowed his eyes at her and responded, "What do you mean, different?"

Amanda smiled at him as she held his hand and remarked, "That I would never need to look for anyone ever again because I found my true happiness."

They kissed and Lee smiled answering, "Me too. Okay, let's talk about dinner. How about I get us something from that seafood place near Barney's? You've gotta be sick of the food here by now."

Amanda shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but the doctor has a food list-"

Lee nodded and responded, "Right. So where is it?"

Amanda pointed to the nightstand drawer and stated, "In there. Why?"

Lee opened the drawer taking the list out and glancing at it made a face and threw it in the trash!

Amanda shook her head commenting, "You shouldn't have done that. They have guidelines here that state-"

Lee sighed and responded, "I know, I know. But one night of pleasure isn't going to hurt you, trust me."

Amanda swallowed at the statement remarking, "The actual one was very nice from what I remember."

Lee smiled and replied, "Our wedding night...yeah. But I promise when you get better, we'll have more of those as well. So, how about that seafood?"

Amanda answered, "What about my meds? Won't they interfere with the food?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "We can ask the doctor if it'll make you feel better, okay?"

So Dr. Neely came in a while later when Lee asked for him and Amanda mentioned the seafood place where Lee wanted to pick up some dinner.

Amanda responded, "Would it be all right just this once?"

Dr. Neely nodded after a moment stating, "I was going to say no if you thought about taking her there."

Lee shook his head replying, "No. I understand she's not ready for any outings yet, Doc. But thanks for switching out the menu for tonight anyway. Oh, and could we maybe have a little bubbly to go with that? A nice wine perhaps?"

Dr. Neely sighed and stated, "Just for tonight. Look, I realize how hard this has been for you being newlyweds and all but she still is a patient here and we have to monitor her condition carefully and make sure she isn't overdoing anything. So enjoy but get plenty of rest afterwards all right, Amanda?"

Amanda smiled and sighed stating, "Thank you, Dr. Neely. I will, I promise."

The doctor left and Lee kissed Amanda remarking, "Fabulous! Now, let me just go get our treats and I'll be back soon, huh?"

Amanda nodded and yawned replying, "Go ahead. I'm just gonna read a bit until you return."

Lee nodded and left with Amanda thinking, Yeah, I think we're gonna be fine. It'll be nice when he gets to know the boys, too. Wonder when I should bring up the subject of Lee to them?

She pulled the latest Ladies Home Journal out of the nightstand drawer and began to read. She hoped Lee wouldn't be too long. She was beginning to get hungry...

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 29

While Lee was out getting dinner for himself and Amanda, she was reading in her hospital room when her phone rang.

She stated, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end replied, "Amanda? Col. Clayton. Is my nephew there by any chance?"

Amanda yawned putting down her magazine and shook her head replying, "No, Sir. He's gone to get us dinner. He thought I should have something other than the hospital fare tonight for a change. I can have him call you when he gets back if you'd like?"

The Colonel cleared his throat and responded, "Actually, I thought I might speak to you for a moment if that's all right?"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "Of course, Sir. Is anything the matter?"

Colonel Clayton shook his head and commented, "Well, I've had some time to think about our discussion earlier and you're right. Lee and I do need to work on our relationship but as I'm sure he's told you, we have talked already. We're no fools, Amanda. We know it's going to take a lot from both of us to move forward but it's not going to be easy. We're both pretty much set in our ways so to speak."

Amanda nodded and responded, "I understand and Sir, I want to apologize to you for my interference. I knew how you two were with each other when you and I first met but I always believe that it's never too late. I mean, you only have each other and-"

Col. Clayton shook his head and commented, "No, we don't. Not any more."

Amanda was confused and answered quizzically, "But Sir, you just said-"

Col. Clayton's voice boomed over the phone, "Because we now have four new members added to our family! Now, things can only improve if we take a page from you and Dotty I'm sure. I take it he hasn't met your boys yet?"

Amanda swallowed hard as Lee entered and she replied, "No, but we still have a lot to deal with when we go home. I mean, as far as our career goes. I also have to talk to the boys about Lee. They only know I work with him so far and just began dating him anyway so I want them to get comfortable with him before we decide on any ceremony. Um, Lee just came in. Would you like to speak to him?"

The Colonel nodded and remarked, "Yes. But first, will I be invited to that ceremony since Dotty and I missed the first one?"

Amanda smiled stating, "Of course, Sir. You'll be at the top of our list."

Colonel Clayton smiled answering, "Well, thank you. Take care and I'll be looking forward to hearing from you soon, Amanda."

Amanda nodded and commented, "I will. Bye bye."

She handed the phone to Lee and he whispered, "Do I really want to go down this road?"

Amanda mouthed as she smacked his arm lightly and responded, "Go ahead. Talk to him."

Lee shrugged and stated on the phone, "Colonel? Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. I know. I understand. Look, I said I understand, all right?'"

He groaned and shook his head as he turned from Amanda to continue his phone conversation with Col. Clayton.

Amanda giggled as she knew Lee was somehow getting a lecture of sorts from his formidable uncle. It was the same way she had to deal with Dotty when they talked sometimes.

And it would get easier with Lee and his uncle. It was a miracle of sorts that the Colonel had decided to talk to her this soon, anyway.

Maybe little by little, the man was changing a bit. Not by leaps and bounds, but Amanda felt that it was enough for now and they'd work on the rest later.

Her stomach began growling and she reached over for the bag Lee had put down in the chair.

Turning around as he listened to his uncle on the phone, he took the dinner bag and brought Amanda's tray over so she could start eating and stated,"I'll be done soon. Go ahead, Honey."

But a few minutes later Lee was still talking to the Colonel and Amanda sighed. Realizing he hadn't gotten the wine, she got her water pitcher and poured some water into her cup.

Lee looked at her tray at one point and then stated to the Colonel, "Um, Sir. I've gotta go. But I'll call you tomorrow, okay? The doctor just came in. Yeah, okay. Good talking to you, too. Goodbye."

He hung up and Amanda shook her head and responded, "Lee! The doctor didn't-"

Lee kissed her and answered, "I know, Sweetheart. But I left the wine in the car. I'll be right back."

He left and Amanda giggled. What was she going to do with that man?

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The Truth Will Out

Chapter 30

It was almost mid March when Amanda was finally released from the Los Palmas, CA hospital and able to return home to Arlington.

Lee had arranged a limo when they landed in Dulles a few hours later that day to take Dotty and Amanda home while he planned on going to check in with Billy before going home himself.

As Amanda was helped into the back seat and the driver then stowed the women's luggage in the trunk Dotty stated to him, "I'll be ready in a moment."

Taking Lee aside then she asked him, "Well now, how is everything supposed to go here? I mean, Joe of course knows about the accident but what about the other matter? And this thing about your jobs? Have you two figured out what's ahead?"

Lee sighed and replied, "I know you have concerns and that's understandable. Look, Amanda and I had a talk a few nights ago. She's going to tell Joe alone about our elopement and the reason behind it. As for everything else, we're going to take things a step at a time. She's going to talk to the boys about our relationship and ease them into our being together and my coming around a bit more. I admit none of this is the most conventional way of starting our new life together, but I love your daughter more than I ever thought possible and I'll do my damndest to make sure it comes out all right. You believe me, don't you?"

Dotty gulped as tears came to her eyes and she thought, Carl, you would have nothing to worry about with Lee Stetson.

She nodded slowly then responding, "Yes, I think I do. In other words, I shouldn't worry?"

Lee chuckled as he reached for her hands and squeezed them gently commenting, "No more than you usually do. And I think I speak for both of us when I say we will never not need you, okay?"

Dotty nodded as they hugged and he helped her at last into the back seat remarking, "Let's get this show on the road, huh? Amanda is chomping at the bit to get home already."

He shut the door as the driver started the car but they didn't leave immediately. Sensing something was wrong he went around to Amanda's side as she put down the window and he bent down and queried, "What's up?"

Amanda sighed replying, "So, we're really doing this?"

Lee nodded as he stroked her hand gently and responded, "Yeah, we are. And don't worry. I'll keep your rings at the apartment until everything gets squared away later on. I'm really sorry we couldn't manage to do things the normal way. If it hadn't been for Birol-"

But Amanda put a finger to his lips and shook her head stating softly, "Hey. We're together now. That's all that matters, right?"

Lee nodded and they kissed tenderly. Finally pulling back he commented, "I'll call you tonight. Get some rest, huh? I love you."

Amanda remarked, "I love you too, Sweetheart. See you later."

Lee then signaled the driver to pull out and as he watched the limo leave the airport parking area, he sighed deeply. He and Amanda had a long road ahead of them but he also knew that if he had to do their time together over, he wouldn't have changed a thing because Amanda was the kind of person to steer him on the right path with everything.

God had indeed given them a second chance and Lee vowed to not waste another moment while forging ahead with his new life.

The End


End file.
